Xiaolin-topia
by Blue Tagg
Summary: Predators are turning savage again. But the Night Howler antidote, it's not working. What's going on? Plus, four kids and a strange lizard have come to the city, with strange objects. And the whole situation is directed at one of them.
1. Getting News

**A.N. Hey folks, Blue Tagg here with my first ever crossover story. I decided to make this because I was a fan of Xiaolin Showdown when I was little. Plus, I was looking into the Shen Gong Wu, and one of them got me thinking of what happened in Zootopia. And eureka, I started writing this story. Also, in this story, the characters from Xiaolin Showdown will be mammals in this story, and it would be different timeline than in the original. Anyway, let's get down to it.**

* * *

In Zootopia Rainforest District, an elderly grizzly bear was walking along. She was wearing a green dress, with a brown coat and glasses. It was the evening, and she was walking home with a bag of shopping.

"This certainly has been a busy day," the bear said to herself. "But now, I'm just looking forward to a nice evening at home."

She continued walking down the path. But then she felt something snag her ankle, which caused her to trip. Something then pulled her into a grove of tree's she was walking passed.

"Aaaah!" The bear screamed as she tried to pull herself away from what grabbed her foot.

She then stopped when a shadowy figure approached her. Then, the thing that grabbed her foot unravelled itself and went to what the figure was holding, which was a strange looking comb.

"What do you want with me?" the bear lady asked in tears.

"I just want you to be yourself again, to hurt someone," the figure said menacingly.

"What do you mean?" the bear asked in fear.

"Simple really," the figure simply answered.

He then got out this strange object. It looked like a rod in the shape of a triangle, with a big diamond on top. He then points it at her.

" **Rio Reverso!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a temple, far, far away from Zootopia, in China. Four kids (an Artic Fox, Tiger, Bull, and strangely, a Koala with Yellow fur) were doing some kind of training. They were wearing red gi with white trousers and purple sashes around their waists. Also, the tiger was wearing a golden pendant with a spiral in it, while the bull was wearing a ten-gallon hat and the koala was wearing black trousers instead of white. They were training with fighting dummies.

" **Seismic Kick, Earth!** " the bull cried out. He then hit the ground with his foot and, a giant earthquake went to the direction the bull kicked, and giant rock spikes came out from the ground and hit the training dummies.

" **Judolette Flip, Fire!** " the Artic Fox cried out. She then did a cartwheel and backflips. Then, her paws and feet began to catch on fire. She then jumped in the air and did a huge flip. Then she released the fire around her and shot it at the dummies.

" **Typhoon Boom, Wind!** " the tiger cried out. He then did a huge clap with his paws and, it released a huge gust of wind which blew the dummies away.

" **Tornado Strike, Water!** " the yellow koala cried out. Then, nine dots appeared on his head as his body began to spin in a circle. Just then, he was surrounded with water. The water was spinning in like a tornado, which then sucked up the dummies and threw them aside.

These four mammals were the Xiaolin Warriors. Omi, Xiaolin dragon of water. Kimiko, Xiaolin dragon of fire. Raimondo, Xiaolin dragon of wind. And Clay, Xiaolin dragon of earth.

"Excellent work, young monks," a voice said to them. They turned around and saw an elderly Wolf, wearing a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wore open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt. He was also wearing black trousers.

"Thank you, Master Fung," Omi said to him. "I'm sure we'll make next level in the nack of space."

"I think you mean nick of time," Raimondo corrected Omi.

"That too," Omi replied. Master Fung simply rolled his eyes.

"Omi, patience is a virtue," Fung told him. "If you try to progress so soon, you won't remember the knowledge needed when you're there." Everybody looked at him with confused looks on their faces, not knowing what he meant.

"Guys!" a voice called out to them. It was a strange green creature, looked like a dragon, with a long snake like body with arms. He didn't have any legs, just his arms, and some red hair under his chin. His name was Dojo Kanojo Cho, and he was a small dragon. For some reason, his body was jiggling all over.

"What is it, little buddy?" Clay asked Dojo.

"Something doesn't feel right," Dojo explained, while still jiggling.

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"It's almost as if some Shen Gong Wu is being used for some dark purpose," Dojo explained.

Shen Gong Wu were magical objects. Each of them can give the users great abilities.

"You don't think Jack Spicer could be up to something," Raimondo suggested.

"It might be!" Kimiko called out to them. She was looking at her tablet. "Remember how Jack started putting those tracking devices in his Wu? Well, I managed to find the same frequency they emit so we could track them. And it says that a few of them are in Zootopia." That last statement made Raimondo react.

"That's where I'm from." Raimondo said all worried.

"What's that stinkin Hyena doing there?" Clay wondered.

Kimiko then did some more research on her tablet, until she came across something.

"Hey guys, remember those Savage attacks that happened in Zootopia? Well, their happening again," Kimiko informed while showing the article.

The guys looked at the article, which showed how a grizzly bear was seen on all fours, naked and tried to attack a teenage caribou, who had a bad knee. Luckily the caribou survived without a scratch and the grizzly got caught by the ZPD.

Raimondo was shocked when he found out who the grizzly was.

"I know that bear. That's Mrs Berung." Raimondo admitted. "She's a neighbour, and dear friend of my family. She used to babysit me and my siblings back when we were young." Raimondo then looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry to hear that, partner," Clay said as he put his arm around Raimondo.

Kimiko kept typing on her tablet.

"Uh, guys, it says that they managed to inject her with the Night Howler antidote, but it didn't work," Kimiko stated. That made the group more surprised.

"But the Night Howler antidote is what cure them last time," Raimondo pointed out.

"Unless, it's not Night Howlers that's causing this," Omi suggested.

"You don't think a Shen Gong Wu is behind this," Raimondo implied.

"That could explain that feeling I had earlier," Dojo suggested, remembering how he was jiggling around earlier.

"If that's the case, you should go, young monks," Master Fung said to them.

"You're right. Plus, I want to make sure my family is doing okay," Raimondo implied, feeling concerned for his family.

"Then let's grab some of the Wu form the vault, then get this movie onto the street," Omi said to everyone.

"Show on the road," Raimondo corrected him.

"That too," Omi responded.

With that, the monks made their way to the vault, and next stop, Zootopia.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the first chapter. Now you know which mammals the monks are.**

 **I made Clay a bull because it would be a nod on the fact that Clay's from Texas. Kimiko's an artic fox to make it ironic, she's a winter mammal, and she's the master of fire. Raimondo's a tiger because, well, I just liked the idea. And Omi is a Koala because their physical appearance from the film would match Omi's appearance, plus I decided to keep the yellow. Master Fung is a wolf because, well, I just didn't know what else to make him.**

 **As you've seen, I decided to make Raimondo originate from Zootopia because, in the series, he was the only one who's family or home we've never seen. So, I'll be adding his Family in it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me a comment or review. I will also accept criticism.**


	2. Arrival in Zootopia

**A.N. S'up readers. This is chapter 2 of my Xiaolin Showdown/Zootopia crossover. In this chapter, we'll meet Raimondo's parents, and we'll see a familiar mama's boy in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Back in Zootopia, at the ZPD department, there were officers who were gathered in the briefing room. Among those officers where Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

"I can't believe that predators are turning savage again," Judy stated.

"Sounds like someone's trying to continue Bellwether's work with Nighthowlers," Nick suggested.

They were the ones who cracked the original savage predator case, which was masterminded by Dawn Bellwether.

Just then, Chief Bogo came in and took his place at the podium.

"All right, everybody sit!" Bogo ordered everyone, which he did. "Alright, I don't need to tell you what happened last night, but I will! Yesterday evening, there was a savage grizzly attack. We identified the victim as Mrs Caroline Berung. According to records, she has no family and is widowed. She's also retired. Last night, she went savage and tried to attack a teenage caribou. Luckily, she was apprehended before she could seriously hurt the caribou. He managed to get away scot free, despite having a bad knee."

"Sir, since Mrs Berung been apprehended, won't that mean she was given the Night Howler antidote?" Nick asked the Chief.

"That's the thing Wilde, we did give her the antidote, but it didn't work," Bogo informed them. That made the officers shocked.

"But if the antidote isn't working, does that mean that Nighthowlers aren't the cause of Mrs Grizzles going savage?" Judy asked with concern.

"We don't know how it happened, all we know is that there will be panic across the city like last time," Bogo told everyone, which they agreed. "Hopps, Wilde, you two are going to where the Caribou was attacked and search the area for any clues."

"On it sir," Judy saluted as she and Nick went off to the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the sky, there was a giant snake like creature flying through the air. It was Dojo Kanojo Cho, the dragon. He also had the ability to change from a small dragon to a big dragon, and fly. The four monks were riding on his back.

While Omi was still wearing his Gi, the others got changed into different clothing. Kimiko was wearing a blue shirt with a pink line in the middle, a blue denim skirt with a pink belt and a pair of yellow fingerless gloves. Raimondo was wearing a black T-shirt, cargo trousers, a green jacket and his pendant. And Clay was wearing a blue buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue trousers with a brown belt, a red handkerchief around his neck and his ten-gallon hat.

"Not long till we land in Zootopia," Raimondo stated.

"Hold on there, partner, what will mammals say when they see a dragon flying in the air?" Clay pointed out.

"Don't worry about that, I have a way to keep us hidden," Dojo told them.

"Plus, I know the perfect place to land in Zootopia where it would be quiet," Raimondo informed everyone.

"Are you sure Raimondo?" Omi asked.

"Trust me, no one will see us," Raimondo told everyone. "Well, maybe except for…"

* * *

In the fields near the Rainforest District, two tigers (a male and female) where just standing there. The female was wearing a red shirt with a purple skirt. While the male was wearing a blue polo shirt, jeans and brown jacket.

"Are you sure this is the place?" the female asked.

"His message was clear," the male confirmed. "But I don't know why he said to meet him here."

Just then, they saw a heard something from above. They looked up and were bewildered by what they saw. They saw Dojo flying above them. But before they could react, they heard a faint voice coming from him.

"Mum, Dad," the voice was faintly heard.

"Raimondo?" the female asked, realizing who's voice it was.

When they got a closer look, they saw the four monks riding on Dojo's back. But their attention was on Raimondo.

"Raimondo!" the male exclaimed.

Dojo then landed right in front of them and Raimondo quickly jumped off him and went to the tigers, as it was clear it was his parents.

"Mum, Dad!" he exclaimed as he went to hug his mother.

"Raimondo, glad to have you home son," Raimondo's dad said as he hugged him.

"Yes, it's good to see you," his mother said. Then she turned her attention to Dojo. "But we weren't expecting you to come in on…"

The others jumped off Dojo and then, he turned back to his normal size and hopped onto Raimondo's shoulder.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho, mystical dragon extraordinaire," Dojo introduced himself. He then took Raimondo's mother's paw. "At your service." He then kissed it.

Raimondo's mother was still unsure.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce you to my friends," he continued. Raimondo turned to the others.

"This is Omi," he started off as he pointed at Omi.

"Greetings," Omi inducted, as put his hands together and bowed his head.

"Kimiko," Raimondo continued as pointed to Kimiko.

"Hey," Kimiko simply said as she waved.

"And Clay," as he pointed to Clay.

"Howdy," Clay greeted as he tipped the front of his hat.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Raimondo's dad greeted them. "My name is Robert Pedrosa, and this is my wife, Denise."

"Pleasure to meet you," Denise said to them. She then turned to Raimondo. "Your siblings will be so happy to see you."

"I can't wait to see them as well," Raimondo said. He then looked at the others and it reminded him. "But, I'm afraid we didn't come here for a visit, we came here on serious business."

"What kind of business?" Denise asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the house," Raimondo said to them.

The monks then left with Denise and Robert and made their way to Raimondo's old house.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tundratown, a spotted hyena was spying on a mansion through goggles. The hyena was wearing a long black coat with a high collar, black trousers and black fingerless gloves. He was also wearing yellow goggles with spirals on them and a round backpack which strapped to the chest, with a skull on it. He also had a red mane. His name was Jack Spicer.

"Just you wait," he said to himself with a laugh.

"Jack!" a voice came out, which caused the Jack to scream.

Just then, a strange figure appeared in front of him. It was a small purple thing that had like tentacle arms and tentacle hair. It's face also looked like a mask with yellow eyes. It was also very ghostly.

"Do you have to sneak up on me like that, Wuya?" Jack whispered to her.

The ghost's name was Wuya, and she was Jack's partner in crime.

"Just wanted to remind to not mess this up," Wuya said to him.

"Don't worry, all I have to do is break in and steal the Wu back," Jack said to Wuya feeling confident.

"I still can't believe that you traded my precious Shen Gong Wu for robots, again!" Wuya scolded him.

"First off, I sold him the Wu as old relics for the money to build my robots" Jack explained to her. "Second, I will steal them back from him. He'll never know." Then he did a huge hyena laugh, but covered his mouth instantly.

Just then, huge lights pointed at him and he heard mammals coming towards him.

"Escape, boy!" Wuya ordered him.

Jack began to run. Then, two propeller blades on rods popped out of his backpack. The propellers began to spin and lifted him of the ground. Jack then took off to the sky.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the second chapter.**

 **I chose Raimondo's outfit based on his outfit in Xiaolin Chronicles, (but is based in the original series, just have some modern twists.) Plus, Kimiko's outfit, it's something I combined from her other outfits.**

 **So, Jack Spicer finally make an appearance. I made him a Hyena because in the series, he really took pride in his evil laughs, so I thought a Hyena would be suitable for him.**

 **Well, please leave some comments.**

 **Ciao for now.**


	3. Finding Wu

**A.N. This is the third chapter folks. In this chapter, we get to meet Raimondo's family and Nick and Judy do some investigating.**

 **Warning: There will be talk about nudity. But, it won't be shown and, it won't be that whole PG 15 type of thing.**

* * *

Back in the Rainforest district, the monks and the Pedrosa's were walking along, until they reached a house.

"Good to see the old place again," Raimondo said as soon as he saw the house.

They walked up to the front door and Denise unlocked it and the group walked into the house. As soon as they got in, Robert started talking.

"So, what brought you and your friends to Zootopia if it isn't to see your family again?" Robert asked him.

"Well you see…" Raimondo was about to explain when a voice interrupted him.

"Rainy!" a voice called out to him.

The group turned around to see a six-year-old tiger girl wearing a sky-blue dress with white polka dots running up to them.

"Ruby!" Raimondo exclaimed as he picked up the tiger girl.

"I missed you," the tiger girl said as she hugged him.

"I missed you too," Raimondo replied as he put her down. He then turned to the others. "This is my little sister Ruby. Ruby, these are my friends from the Xiaolin Temple." The others greeted her with a smile.

Just then, a 15-year-old male tiger, wearing a blue and white flannel shirt over a white T-shirt and jeans.

"Rai, good to see ya again bro," the tiger said as he put his paw up.

"Richard, good to see you again little bro," Raimondo said as he bro hugged him.

Then, a 13-year old tiger girl, wearing a purple T-shirt, pink cardigan, white skirt and black glasses came up to them.

"Rai," she said as she opened her arms for a hug.

"Rebecca, nice to see you again, sis," Raimondo said as he hugged her.

Then, two 10-year-old tiger boys came up to them. They were both wearing jeans. But one was wearing a blue polo shirt with a red line in the middle, while the other was wearing a red polo shirt with a blue line in the middle.

"Raimondo," the boys said together.

"Roy, Ralph," Raimondo said as he put the two in a headlock.

Raimondo then let the boys go and turned his attention to the other monks.

"Guys, these are the rest of my younger siblings," Raimondo introduced his siblings to them. "Richard, Rebecca, the twins, Roy and Ralph, and finally, little Ruby."

"Hi," the kids said simultaneously. Raimondo then turned to the kids.

"And these are my friends from the Xiaolin Temple," Raimondo introduced his siblings to them. "Meet Omi, Kimiko and Clay." The monks greeted them.

"Don't forget about your friendly mystical dragon over here," Dojo said as he appeared on top of Clay's hat.

"Aah," the kids were shocked when he appeared.

"Relax guys, this is Dojo," Raimondo reassured them. "He's harmless." With that, the kids calmed down.

"So, these are all your sibling?" Kimiko asked Raimondo.

"Well, not all my siblings," Raimondo confessed. "I have three older siblings, but they don't live at home anymore."

"Where did they go?" Omi asked.

"Well, our 21-year-old son Raymond and 19-year old daughter Racheal have gone off to college. And our first born, Ryder, has just graduated from the ZPD and is living in Savannah Central," Denise stated to everyone.

"Oh right, I heard Ryder graduated from the ZPD Academy and is now working at precinct 1," Raimondo remembered.

Ruby then walked up to Raimondo.

"I'm happy your back. There's so much I want to do with you," Ruby said with pleading eyes. But Raimondo then frowned.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm afraid that me and my friends came here on important business," Raimondo admitted.

"What business," Rebecca asked him.

"Well…" Raimondo started off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Rainforest District, Judy and Nick were taking a look round where a savage Mrs Berung first attack.

"So, this where the savage attack happened?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, this is where it happened," Judy confirmed.

"So, what are looking for?" Nick asked while looking around.

"Just something that might give us a clue about how she went savage or something that might tell us who savaged her," Judy cleared up as she started looking around.

"Got ya Carrots," Nick replied as he started looking around the quiet wooden platform. At first, all they found were claw marks from Mrs Berung's attack. Then, Nick went around the corner and saw something.

"Hey, Carrots, over here!" Nick called out to her as he began to run down the street.

Judy joined him and saw what he found, a bag of shopping knocked over and a pair of broken glasses right in front of a grove of trees.

"Judging by the compounds in the bag, and the pair of glasses that look like a pair an elder would wear, I'm guessing this must've been Mrs Berung's." Nick analysed.

"She must've been carrying these when she got hit with whatever turned her savage," Judy hypothesized. But Nick had a look at the ground in the area of trees.

"I don't think she was just simply shot in the back," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, feeling confused.

Nick then pointed to the ground. The ground had a mark trail the size of a grizzly.

"By the look at that trail, and the position the bag landed, I'd say something tripped her and dragged her over there," Nick theorised as he pointed to the alley.

"Well, let's check it out," Judy suggested.

The two walked into the area and had a looked round. While looking around, something was bothering Nick.

"Hey Carrots," Nick asked his partner.

"Yes Nick?" Judy replied.

"When Mrs Berung was savage and attacked, she wasn't wearing any clothes, right?" Nick asked her, which caused Judy to cover her eyes and her ears dropped.

"Don't remind me. But yeah, she didn't have any clothes on," Judy confirmed while rubbing her eyes with her ears still drooped. "She could've ripped them off her body."

"But, look around, there are no signs of torn clothing in here, or in the place where she attacked," Nick pointed out.

"You're right. Maybe the mammal who savaged her took them?" Judy suggested.

"Why would someone want to strip an elderly grizzly woman naked?" Nick pointed out.

"Good point," Judy said.

The duo kept looking around the forest area, but then, something caught Judy's attention.

"What's this?" Judy asked as she put on a pair of gloves and grabbed what she found.

It looked like model of two golden arms holding each other. Nick walked over to what she found.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Judy answered while studying it.

"Well, it looks like some antique," Nick hypothesize by looking at it.

Nick then notices something else from the corner of his eye. He put on a pair of gloves and grabbed another object. It was a big golden shell with black lines.

"And this, looks like another antique as well," Nick notices. "But, these things shouldn't belong in an empty wooded area."

"Yeah, they look too valuable," Judy said. "Maybe they belonged to the perp and he/she must've dropped them."

"But if this mammal was turning predators savage, why would they carry these around with them?" Nick pointed out.

"Maybe there's something more to these," Judy suggested. "Let's get these to the Precinct and have forensics look at them."

With that, Nick and Judy bagged the objects and headed back to the precinct.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the fourth chapter readers.**

 **We get to see Raimondo's family. In the series, he's mentioned to have eight siblings. But since we never seen them, I thought this would be a good chance.**

 **Also, can you guess the two items that Judy and Nick found in the alleyway?**

 **Till we meet again in Chapter 4**


	4. Explaining everything

**A.N. Well, this is the forth chapter. Here's Raimondo's family learning why the monks are in Zootopia.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Raimondo's house, he and the others were in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Raimondo and the monks were telling Raimondo's family everything about how they heard about Mrs Berung.

"So, when we heard about Mrs Berung and that the Nighthowler antidote wasn't curing her like it did years ago," Clay summed up for them.

"And that the trackers on the Shen Gong Wu located them here in Zootopia," Kimiko continued.

"We knew this was the strange sensation I was feeling," Dojo told them.

"So, Master Fung send us here to investigate," Raimondo concluded.

Raimondo's family just sat there taking in all the information they just heard. Robert broke the silence.

"Let me get this straight," Robert started off. "These, "Shen Gong Wu" are items that can give mammals great abilities."

"And that you travel the earth to find them before some evil dude grabs them," Richard summed up.

"And that you think they might be the cause of Mrs Berung going savage?" Denise asked the monks.

"That pretty much sums it up," Raimondo responded. The family just stood looking at each other.

"Well, that's a lot to take in," Denise said.

"Rai, I'd like to see one of these, 'Shen Gong Wu', in action" Rebecca said while adjusting her glasses.

With that, Raimondo got out like a big red ruby with yellow spikes around it. He then pointed it at the fridge.

"Watch this," Raimondo instructed them. " **Ruby of Ramses!** "

The ruby glowed and then, the fridge glowed red and, when Raimondo moved the ruby up, the fridge went up. He then put it back down.

The family was stunned.

"Whoa," the twins said in unison.

"Big deal, you probably put wires up above it and put some device on it to make it glow. And the ruby has like a remote control in it," Rebecca argued while inspecting the fridge.

Raimondo then got out a blue sash and it wrapped around his waist.

" **Third Arm Sash!** " Raimondo called out.

The blue sash then glowed and then, it moved around. It had three claws at the end to make it look like a hand. Its long arm reached to a top cabinet and grabbed some flowers from a vase at the top. The arm holding the flowers then went over to the family and it gave them to Denies.

"Thank you," Denies thanked her son as she grabbed the flowers.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You probably have some mechanism in the sash and you're hiding the remote somewhere," Rebecca theorised as she checked round the other monks for such a device.

This caused Raimondo to chuckle and roll his eyes.

"You always were a girl of science," Raimondo commented. He then took off the sash and gave it to Clay. He then put on a glove that had three golden knifes sticking out of it. He then put his free arm around Rebecca. "Best to see it in action."

"What are you…" Rebecca was asking when Raimondo did something.

" **Golden Tiger Claws!"**

Raimondo scratched the air with them and a grey portal opened up in front of them. Rebecca screamed as Raimondo grabbed her and jumped right into it, which closed behind them.

The family was shocked that they disappeared into a portal right in front of them.

"Don't worry," Kimiko reassured them. "They'll be back in, 3…2…" She then pointed directly in front of them.

Just then, the portal opened again, and Raimondo and Rebecca came out of it. Rebecca had a stunned look on her face.

"Woah, he took us to the top of a super tall skyscraper, in Zoo York City!" Rebecca said with a stunned face. "Okay, magic items are real."

Then, the twins crowded themselves around Raimondo.

"Me next," Roy asked.

"No, me next," Ralph argued.

"No, me," Roy said.

"No, me," Ralph said.

The two were arguing, until Raimondo broke it up.

"Maybe later. Right now me and my friends need to track down the Shen Gong Wu," Raimondo said to them.

Kimiko got out her phone and started typing on it.

"And, got the trackers online," Kimiko said as she looked at the location. "Right now, they're heading to Savannah Central."

"Then that's where we must go," Omi said.

"Let's move guys," Raimondo said. He and the others got off their chairs and made their way to the front door.

They were about to leave when Raimondo turned to his family.

"Are you sure about this?" Denise said asked with concern.

"I've been doing this kind of thing for two years now, I'll be fine," Raimondo reassured her.

"Then, be careful," Denise said as he hugged him, which the rest of the family did.

"I will," Raimodo reassured her.

He then turned to leave but felt tugging on his trousers. He looked down to see Ruby tugging on his trousers with a sad look on her face. Raimondo bent down to her level.

"I'll be okay Ruby, just have a little faith," Raimondo said before kissing her on the forehead. Ruby then hugged Raimondo around his neck, which caused Raimondo to hug her back.

After a few seconds, Raimondo put Ruby down and made his way outside with the others and they began running to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Savannah Central, Jack Spicer and Wuya were on top a building in Sahara Square. Jack was looking at a device in his paws.

"Man, this place is hot," Jack complained. "First order of business for this city when I take over the world; get rid of these stupid climate walls."

"Enough complaining boy, focus on finding my precious Wu," Wuya ordered him.

"Chill Wuya, since someone took it out of the mansion, it will be easier to collect them and escape the city," Jack reassured her.

"If I was my beautiful evil lioness self again, I could easily use my powers to get those Wu and destroy this city," Wuya said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but now your…" Jack was telling Wuya before he was interrupted by beeping from his device. "Aha! Looks like the Wu are heading to Savannah Central. Which is where we're going now!"

"Let's hurry boy!" Wuya said to him.

So, Jack opened his propellers in his backpack and started flying off to Savannah Central to look for the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter 4. The monks and Jack are heading to the same area. The next chapter will be about Nick and Judy at the Precinct, and introduction of a new character.**

 **Ciao for now.**


	5. At the Precinct

**A.N. What's up readers. This is the fifth chapter of my story. Here will be a chapter in the precinct with Nick, Judy and some other officers. This chapter will also introduce a character mentioned in and earlier chapter. Also, can some of you please give my story a review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Back at the ZPD Precinct, Nick and Judy have just given the two antiques and bag of shopping with the glasses to forensics. Now they were just standing around in the lobby in front of Clawhauser.

"So, you guys only found those objects in the forest and that bag of shopping?" Clawhauser asked when Nick and Judy told him everything.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what we found," Judy replied. Nick was still wandering.

"But, those items look like something you'd find on the mantel or glass cabinet of some rich guys home, not an empty area," Nick pointed out.

Just then, a tiger in ZPD uniform came walking over to them.

"Officer Pedrosa, how are you doing with what happened?" Nick asked him.

The tiger was Officer Ryder Pedrosa, Raimondo's older brother. The one that just started out at the ZPD. He was concerned when Mrs Berung turned Savage.

"I'm fine. Anyway, I saw the evidence you found, those looked valuable," Ryder pointed out.

"Yeah, but why would someone leave them there?" Nick asked all confused.

Just then, Officer Grizzoli (a polar bear) came walking up to them.

"Hey guys, we just had another savage mammal," Grizzoli informed them, which made them gasp.

"Really? What mammal?" Judy asked.

"A honey badger. But that's not all. We saw a cloaked mammal near the scene," Grizzoli explained, which made them realise.

"You don't think he was the one causing the honey badger **and** Mrs Berung to turn savage, do you?" Nick asked.

"Maybe," Grizzoli replied.

"So, what happened?" Ryder asked, wondering if they got him.

"Well, it was me and Officers Mchorn and Pennington. I went to apprehend the badger while Mchorn and Pennington went to apprehend the perp," Grizzoli explained.

"Which didn't go so well," a voice called out to them. It was Officer Mchorn, who was approaching the group.

"What happened?" Clawhauser asked.

"Well, me and Pennington chased him. We had him cornered in an alley. But, he got out some object and said the words, 'Juju Fly Trap?' And, next thing we knew, we were surrounded by bees," Mchorn explained, which made the group confused.

"Bees?" Nick asked when he heard the word.

"Bees. I didn't like them. But, Pennington didn't like them more, being an elephant and all," Mchorn pointed out.

"What do you mean, 'being an elephant and all'?" Judy asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Carrots, elephants are known to be extremely **Melissophobia**. That's the fear of bees, and bee stings," Nick explained to her.

"Wow, they're really that afraid of bees?" Judy asked.

"Yeah," Ryder confirmed. "Anyway, you were saying."

"I was distracted by the bees, and Pennington was freaking out. But, I turned to where the mammal was standing and well, he was gone," Mchorn admitted.

The group was stunned when he finished.

"So, he got away?" Judy clarified.

"I'm afraid so," Mchorn confirmed.

"What about Pennington?" Clawhauser asked, concerned about the elephant.

"Well, after the bees came, she went running around everywhere to avoid them. And accidently doing some damage while doing that," Mchorn told them.

"And thus, she's suspended for a week," another voice called to them. It was Chief Bogo.

"Are you sure that was wise Chief? She was surrounded by bees," Judy pointed out.

"Hopps, I know about her bee phobia, but she did do some damage to property," Bogo argued in his gruff tone.

"Anyway," Mchorn continued. He then turned to Grizzoli. "What about the honey badger?"

"Well, he ran around at first. Next thing, he took a lion boy's bug burger," Grizzoli explained.

"He took his burger?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Grizzoli confirmed. "Then he tried to go after a family of squirrels."

"Are they okay?" Judy asked with concern.

"They're fine. I managed to apprehend him before he could do anything and took him to the hospital," Grizzoli informed. "They identified him as Mark Melyn." When he heard the name, Ryder reacted.

"Mark Melyn!?" Ryder blurted out in shock.

"You know him?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he was best friends with my brother Raimondo, until he left to join some temple," Ryder explained to them. Nick began to think.

"At the hospital, they gave him the antidote, but it didn't work, again," Grizzoli told them.

"That's the second one," Nick pointed out and the others agreed. Nick was thinking. "May I ask, was the badger wearing anything when he was savage?"

"Actually no, he didn't have any clothes on," Grizzoli confirmed.

"He probably tore them off, like Mrs Berung did," Bogo assumed.

"Actually sir, me and Hopps checked the area where she attacked and all around. And, there was no sign of torn clothing anywhere," Nick told Bogo. "But, we found a bag of shopping lying down on a path."

"Shopping?" Bogo asked.

"Yes. Also, there was a mark trail into a grove of trees. So, I think Mrs Berung was simply walking, when something tripped her and dragged her in the grove," Nick informed them.

"Did you find anything in there?" Bogo asked.

"Oh yeah," Nick confirmed. "We found what looked like valuable antiques."

"Antiques?" Bogo asked.

"That's what we think. One looked like golden arms holding each other, and the other was like a golden sea shell with black lines," Judy told him.

"But they looked too valuable to be just sitting there in an area all alone," Nick said to them. "We've already given them to forensics to analyse."

And, as if on cue, their friend, Marcus Arderson (an Aardwolf) from forensics approached them. He was holding the antiques.

"Hey guys, I analysed the artefacts, and…" Marcus informed them.

"And what?" Nick asked.

"Well, I found that these items are giving off a strange energy, like nothing I've seen before," Marcus told them. He then gave the arms to Judy and the shell to Nick.

Mchorn had a look at them.

"The features on them look exactly like the thing the perp we were chasing had before the bees showed up," Mchorn noticed once he got a good look at them. This got Nick thinking.

"Maybe, we should hang onto them for a bit," Nick suggested.

Just then, Clawhauser's radio went on.

"Clawhauser, this is Officer Delgato!" the voice on the other side called up.

"What is it, Delgato?" Clawhauser asked as he answered his machine. The others listened.

"There's a savage coyote in Savannah Central," Delgato informed them.

"A unit should be on its way," Clawhauser informed Delgato.

"That's not all," Delgato continued.

"What else is there?" Clawhauser asked him.

"There's also like, flying robots in the area," Delgato informed them, which made the others confused.

"Robots?" Clawhauser asked him to clear up.

"Robots!" Delgato confirmed. "But, there are also a bunch of kids fighting those robots." That surprised the other.

Bogo then took over.

"We'll send many officers to your location Asap," Bogo informed him. He then turned to the group. "We need to head to Savannah Central to take care of this…situation."

Nick, Judy, Grizzoli, Ryder, Mchorn and Bogo made their way to their Squad cars.

"Something tells me this is going to be different to what we usually do," Nick clarified.

"But we'll take care of it," Judy encouraged Nick. The two fist bumped and Judy started the cruiser. They headed to the place where the robots were attacking.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter five. We finally see Raimondo's older brother Ryder.**

 **Also, that fact about elephants being afraid of bee's, it's actually true. I read that elephants are known to run the other way when they hear the buzzing of bees.**

 **Next chapter will see what happened to lead the group to the attack that was reported. Again, please give me a review on the story because I haven't had much reviewers.**

 **Ta ta.**


	6. Facing the enemies

**A.N. Blue Tagg here with the sixth chapter. This chapter will finally introduce the Main Antagonist of this fic, and what's his purpose. Please comment and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Xiaolin monks were walking down a quiet street in Savannah Central. Kimiko was using her phone to track down the Shen Gong Wu.

"The Wu should be just around that corner," Kimiko stated as she pointed to the curb ahead.

Just then, the group heard yelling from around the corner.

"Someone is in trouble," Omi clarified when the others heard. The monks began to rush around the corner.

When they turned it, they saw a male coyote, late 30's, wearing a blue dress shirt and black trousers. Something was dragging him in an alleyway.

The group ran straight there and ran into the alley, and they saw it.

The coyote was in front of them, on all fours and no clothes on. It was just staring at them. Behind it was a cloaked mammal with horns.

"Ah, we finally meet," the figure greeted them. He then removed his cloak, to reveal himself as a young caribou (around Raimondo's age), wearing a dark blue T-shirt, jeans and brown jacket. He was also holding something that the monks instantly recognised

"He has the Rio Reverso!" Omi pointed out.

"Ah, you noticed the Shen Gong Wu," the caribou said as he showed it off.

"How do you know about Shen Gong Wu?" Raimondo asked the caribou.

"I know much about each of them," the caribou said. "This one for example, the Rio Reverso, can turn objects back to their original shape and form. But, used on a mammal," he then pointed to the coyoted staring at them.

"You turned him savage," Raimondo realised.

Just then, the coyote ran towards them, so the monks leaped back out of the alleyway and onto the street to avoid it.

The coyote then ran away.

"So, you want to continue the work of that no-good sheep, Dawn Bellwether?" Clay seduced as the caribou came out.

"Not exactly," the caribou admitted. He then looked at Raimondo. "You know the coyote back there, that was Pierre Koyot." That made Raimondo's eyes widen.

"Coach Koyot!" Raimondo exclaimed with shock.

"You knew him?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, he was my soccer coach 4 years ago," Raimondo explained.

"Now, he's his old self again. Just like Mrs Berung **and** Mark Meyln," the caribou stated, and Raimondo reacted again.

"Mark?" Raimondo muttered, feeling speechless.

"Your best friend from kindergarten," the caribou stated. "Bet you now figured out what these mammals have in common," the caribou then started to glare at them, especially at Raimondo.

It took Raimondo a moment to realise.

"You are turning mammals that I'm close to," Raimondo realised.

"Now you're getting it," the caribou said as he glared at him.

"Why? What have I ever done to you!?" Raimondo demanded with anger.

"You took away what was…" the caribou explained when he was interrupted by a laser blast. "What the?"

The group turned around to see Jack Spicer, Wuya, and some flying robots havering above them.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi said as he saw him.

"That's right, Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness! Here to take back my Wu!" Jack boasted about himself before giving out a loud laugh.

"Aah, I remember you," the caribou realised. "You're the hyena who sold the Shen Gong Wu to my Grandfather as antiques." The monks had disappointed looks on their faces.

"You sold your Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked while glaring.

"Trust me, I'm just as disappointed as you are," Wuya said to them.

"Hey, robot parts don't come cheap you know!" Jack whined.

"I should be thanking you," the caribou stated. "My grandfather may not have known the truth about the Wu, but I do. So, I should thank you for bringing them directly to me."

"Well, I'm taking my Wu back now!" Jack announced.

"All the Wu are coming back with us," Raimondo said as turned back to the caribou. "And we'll be using the Rio Reverso to turn those mammals back."

"If you want it, your gonna have to fight for it," the caribou said as he and Raimondo got into fighting stances. "By the way, the name's Karim, Adrien Karim."

The two then began to fight one-on-one fiercely.

"While those two are busy," Jack said. "Jackbots, **attack!** " The robots then swooped down to the rest of the monks, and they began to fight them.

" **Judolette flip, fire!** " Kimiko cried out. She did some somersaults while surrounded by fire and slammed into the Jackbots. She used her skills to destroy the robots. She then got a diamond shaped pendant out and aimed it at the robots. " **Eye of Dashi!** " The thorn shot out a thunderbolt at the Jackbots, which destroyed them.

" **Seismic kick, earth!** " Clay cried out. He stomped his foot into the ground and giant spikes of rocks popped out of the ground and impaled the robots. Clay then charged at the robots and hit them with his horns. He then had that blue sash around his waist. " **Third Arm Sash!** " The sash extended and threw some of the robots at each other. "Yee haw!" Clay cried out.

" **Tornado strike, water!** " Omi cried out. He spun round in a circle and was surrounded by water. It sucked in the Jackbots in and destroyed them. Omi then stopped spinning and started jumping from on Jackbot to another and destroying them. He then got out a blue orb. " **Orb of Tornami!** " The orb then fired a large blast of water which blew the Jackbots away.

While everybody was fighting, Dojo was hiding behind some rubbish bins and watching the fight. He then turned his focus to Raimondo and Karim's fight.

"Adrien Karim," Dojo muttered to himself. He overheard Karim introducing himself. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" Apparently, Dojo recognised that name from somewhere.

As he was thinking of where he heard Karim's name from, he felt breathing right next to him. Dojo turned around to see the savage Pierre Koyot staring at him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Dojo screamed as he saw the coyote and began to hop away from the coyote. "I've never thought I had to deal with this kind of thing again!" Dojo kept hopping away as the coyote was chasing him.

Raimondo and Karim where still fighting each other using their skills. Then Karim got out a Shen Gong Wu and aimed it at Raimondo.

" **Silk Spinner!** " Karim cried out. The Wu fired a large mass of silk at Raimondo. But, Raimondo dodged the silk and got out a golden sword.

" **Sword of the Storm!** " Raimondo cried out. He spun the sword in his paw and it created a huge tornado which aimed for Karim and blew him away.

Karim was holding his ground and pushing himself against the wind that was blasting at him. He then got out that brown comb.

" **Tangled Web Comb!** " Karim called out. The comb then shot out some big yellow webs, which wrapper around Raimondo's ankles, which caused Raimondo to fall over and stop the wind.

Karim got up and made his way towards Raimondo, who just got the web off his ankles. Raimondo stood up and faced him. Those two went back into paw combat.

"I've been waiting to fight you in combat," Karim said to Rai.

"Why are you so fixated on me?" Raimondo asked, sounding demanding.

Just then, Karim kicked Raimondo in the gut and sent him flying.

Raimondo landed on the ground. As he was getting up, he heard a familiar voice.

"Raimondo?" the voice said. Raimondo looked up to see Officer Ryder Pedrosa, his brother.

"Ryder," Raimondo said surprised to see him.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter six. So, the bad guy is doing this because he hates Raimondo for some reason. But what? Stay tuned to find out. Toodles.**


	7. ZPD Arrival

**A.N. Hey folks, this is chapter 7. The ZPD will arrive on the scene and finally know what's happening, along with a little confrontation between two tigers. Plus, a certain bunny will join in on the action. Please leave a review and enjoy.**

* * *

Nick, Judy, Bogo, Grizzoli, Mchorn and Ryder were riding in their cruisers to the sight where the robots were said to be at. But there was some debate on whether the robots are real.

"Do you believe that flying robots are invading?" Nick asked Judy.

"Well, I believe we'll find out soon enough," Judy replied.

Just then, the squad cars arrive at the scene and they saw loads of robots flying around the area. They six officers got out of the squad cars and where quite surprised.

"Looks like flying robots are real," Nick said as he observed the robots.

Just then, some robots noticed them and started to shoot lasers at them, which made them take cover behind their cruisers.

"Okay, were being shot at by laser shooting robots, just another day," Nick sarcastically stated.

"Not the time Wilde!" Bogo shouted at Nick. The group continued to take cover from the robots that are shooting lasers at them.

"What do we do?" Mchorn asked. Just then, they heard some yelling and the robots stopped shooting at them.

The looked over to see an artic fox that was destroying the robots with her punches and kicks. It was Kimiko. She then noticed the Officers watching.

"Are you officers okay?" Kimiko asked them.

"We're fine," Judy replied. But Bogo marched up to her.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF…!" Bogo shouted when he was interrupted some lasers shot at them and they had to duck. Kimiko then got up.

"Hold that thought," Kimiko said to Bogo. She ran up to some Jackbots. " **Judolette Flip, Fire!** " She then did some summersaults and her paws and feet caught fire. The officers were astonished as she used those flames to destroy the robots. The officers walked out of their hiding spot.

"Did we just see an artic fox shooting out fire," Nick asked, not believing what he saw.

Just then, Omi approaches them and destroys some Jackbots. The officers are surprised by the koala's fur and his clothes.

"Does that Koala have yellow fur?" Judy pointed out.

Omi then got out the blue orb and Nick recognised the features, which made him remember the antiques he and Judy found in the alleyway.

" **Orb of Tornami!** " Omi cried out, and a large blast of water was shot at the Jackbots, which also surprised the officers.

"And he has a ball that can squirt large amounts of water," Grizzoli pointed out with shock. The officers were shocked with what's happening around them. Flying robots with lasers, an artic fox that can shoot fire, and a koala with yellow fur that has a blue ball that can shoot a bug blast of water.

It then seemed that all the Jackbots were destroyed and they were joined by a Clay.

"Is everybody in one piece?" Clay asked.

"We're fine, but there will be serious questions that will be asked," Chief Bogo declared while glaring at them.

Then, something in Ryder's head began to click.

"Wait a minute," Ryder realised. "A koala with yellow fur, a bull in a ten-gallon hat, an artic fox," But, Ryders thoughts were interrupted by something. He and everyone else have turned to see Raimondo and Karim still in combat with each other. They saw Karim kicking Raimondo in the gut, which sent him flying.

"Raimondo?" Ryder said once he saw him. That caught Raimondo's attention as he was getting up.

"Ryder," Raimondo said as he saw his brother.

"What are you doing here," Ryder asked his brother. But Karim answered the question for him.

"He's here so I can take him down," Karim interrupted as he charged at him. But Raimondo prepared himself.

" **Typhoon Boom, Wind!** " Raimondo cried out. He did a big clap and a huge gust of wind was blown, which blew Karim away. Ryder was amazed by this.

"How did you do that?" Ryder asked astonished.

"It's something I learned at the temple," Raimondo replied, avoiding eye contact with Ryder. "The one you said…" Raimondo was about to say when Karim used the Silk Spinner again. Raimondo and Ryder avoided it and the two went back to fighting each other, much to Ryder's dismay.

Meanwhile, the other officers and monks were watching from the distance. But Bogo seems to have reached his end.

"I've seen enough," Bogo said feeling impatient. "You three, the tiger and caribou are coming with us for questioning." He was about to make a move on them. But, Grizzoli interrupted when he saw something.

"Actually sir, I think more problems right now," Grizzoli said as he pointed upwards to more Jackbots coming. The monks got into fighting positions ready to take them.

"What exactly are these things anyway?" Mchorn asked the monks.

"These are called Jackbots. They're created by…" Kimiko explained, but was interrupted by crazy laugh. She and the others faced upwards to see Jack Spicer. "…Him."

Upon seeing him, Nick instantly remembers.

"Wait, I've seen that hyena before," Nick realised, which caused him to get stares from the others.

"You have?" Judy asked her partner.

"Yeah, briefly met him when me and Finnick went out of town for something," Nick began to explain. "He ranted on about being an evil genius, but really, he was just some wimpy Momma's boy. What was his name again? Jack Spencer?"

"Spicer!" Jack corrected him. "Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness!"

"Oh yeah, that was it, except without the whole 'Prince of Darkness!' rubbish," Nick remembered, which made Jack angry.

"I'll show you, fox. Jackbots, **Attack**!" Jack commanded.

The Jackbots flew at them and started shooting lasers at them.

"It's time to polish their watches," Omi said, which earned him stares from the other officers.

"I think he means, clean their clocks," Kimiko explained to them, and they agreed.

The three monks began to fight them again, while the officers took cover.

Judy watched as the three monks used the Shen Gong Wu to destroy the robots. She then got out those golden arms she found in the alleyway. After looking at them, and the Shen Gong Wu, Judy got out of her hiding spot and looked around the object. Omi noticed the item she had in her arms. He jumped over and landed near her.

"Where did you get the Mikado Arm?" Omi asked her.

"Mikado Arm. So, it is like those items you're using. How do I use them?" Judy asked. Omi hesitated for a second, but he gave her the answer.

"Just say, 'Mikado Arm'," Omi instructed her. Judy took a deep breath and said those words.

" **Mikado Arm!** " Judy said. Just then, the arms glowed and separated into separate arms, and each one went up each of her sleeves. At that moment, the sleeves of her uniform ripped, and her arms grew into enormous muscles. She and the other officers became gobsmacked.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said in shock while staring at her new huge muscles. "Look at these muscles."

"Woah, look at you Carrots," Nick commented as he took some pictures.

"Now I think you know what to do, Hopps," Bogo suggested.

Judy punched a Jackbot and it shattered. Judy began to destroy many Jackbots as she could. As she was doing that, Nick got out the sea shell he found as well and made his way to the front. He then addressed something to Kimiko.

"This is one of those, items you use isn't it?" Nick asked Kimiko.

"Yeah. That's the Mind Reader Conch. But it won't be useful at this moment," Kimiko explained to him. "It will allow you to hear other mammal's thoughts by putting it up to your ear. But, those are robots, so it won't be useful." Kimiko went back to fighting the Jackbots.

Nick looked down at the shell. Then he looked at Raimondo and Karim fighting and began to think to himself.

While the monks and Judy were discarding the Jackbots, Raimondo and Karim were still fighting each other, and Ryder was watching nearby. Now Karim was starting to get mad at Raimondo. The two were now distance from each other, with Ryder standing next to Raimondo.

"What is your deal with me?!" Raimondo demanded. "You turn three mammals I'm close to savage. All to get back at me when I don't even know you!"

"Look at you. Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind," Karim stated, which left Raimondo confused.

"How do you know I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind?" Raimondo asked. Karim seemed to get really angry at him.

"THAT'S WHO I'M MEANT TO BE!" Karim roared out in anger.

Raimondo and Ryder were shocked and confused by what he meant. Karim then got out the Rio Reverso again and aimed it at the two tigers.

" **Rio Reverso!** "

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter 7. So, we, sorta, figured out Karim's motivation behind this. Also, Nick actually met Jack Spicer once before, but only once. And Judy has huge muscles at the moment, cool right? Anyway, till next time.**


	8. Monk and ZPD confrontation

**A.N. Here's chapter eight. This is a pretty long chapter. Here, the officers will learn everything that's going on and we'll figure out who Adrien Karim really is. Please comment on what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

" **Rio Reverso!** " Karim cried out.

The Rio Reverso the let out a wave that aimed for Raimondo and Ryder.

"Get down!" Raimondo instructed as the beam came.

Raimondo pushed himself and Ryder to the ground, which made the beam miss them. The beam went straight to the monks and officers.

The monks and Judy, who's arms just shrank down to normal, leaving hers sleeveless, has just finished the last of the Jackbots when Officer Mchorn noticed the beam.

"Guys?" Mchorn said as he saw it. The others turned to see it, and like that, it hit Officer Mchorn.

"Aaaaaaaah," Mchorn screamed as Rio Reverso ray hit him.

"Mchorn!" Bogo cried out in worry.

Mchorn was then turning about and his uniform began to disappear. Then, his whole uniform was gone, and he was down on all fours just looking around.

"Mchorn," Bogo said in disbelief.

The monks and officers turned to Karim after what happened.

"What did you do to Officer Mchorn!?" Ryder demanded.

"He wasn't the target," Karim said. He then got out like a green stick with yellow fur. "This isn't over. **Serpent's Tail!** "

Karim began to fly towards the monks and officers.

"I got him!" Grizzoli called out as he readied himself to grab him. Karim flew straight towards Grizzoli and when the polar bear tried to grab him, Karim literally went right through him. Grizzoli panted as it happened. "I don't got him."

"Yeah, that's what the Serpent's Tail does," Kimiko informed him. They all turned around to see Karim gone.

Instead they saw Jack Spicer standing on the ground mumbling to himself, unaware that the devolved Mchorn was standing right next to him.

"Um, Jack?" Omi tried to tell him.

"What?" Jack rudely replied. Then he felt breathing next to him. He turned his eye to see the devolved Mchorn standing next to him.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Jack screamed in terror as he ran really fast towards the monks and crouched down and hid behind Omi.

The devolved Mchorn then charged at the group. But, Omi got out a milkfish-brown sphere with a handle on it and aimed it at Mchorn as he's charging.

" **Sphere of Yun!** " Omi cried out. The sphere then glowed and Mchron was encased inside some invisible sphere. "That should hold him."

"Is everyone okay?" Raimondo asked as he and Ryder approached the group. Jack then smiled evilly.

"Great, now that everyone is here. Jackbots!" Jack ordered his robots to come. But none did. "Jackbots?" None came again, and he found himself facing the monks and the ZPD. He then got on his knees in front of Clay in a grovelling position. "I surrender, don't hit me." Jack wrapped his arms around Clay's legs, and Clay picked him up to eye level.

"Relax, nobody's gonna touch you, as long as you stop slobbering all over me," Clay told him as he put Jack down. Chief Bogo seemed to have enough.

"Alright, I'm putting my foot down!" Bogo began ranting. "Who are you mammals? Who was that Caribou that got away? What are those objects your using? And what happened to one of my Officers!?" Bogo referred to the devolved Mchorn sitting in the sphere. Nick then suddenly realised something.

"Hang on, weren't we told that there was a savage coyote," Nick pointed out.

"AAAAAHHH!" the group heard. They turned to see Dojo running away from the devolved Pierre Koyot, which was chasing him. The officers were surprised to see him.

"What is that thing?" Ryder asked.

"Dojo!" the monks said in unison, realising Dojo's in danger. Clay got out a lasso and began to twirl it in the air.

"Hold on little buddy!" Clay called out. He then threw the lasso and it wrapped itself around Dojo and Clay pulled him back over.

The devolved Koyot began to chase him, but Omi got out the Sphere of Yun.

" **Sphere of Yun!** " Omi called out, and an invisible force field appeared and trapped Koyot inside it. Dojo wrapped himself around Clay's hat.

"Are you okay Dojo?" Kimiko asked the dragon.

"I'm good now," Dojo replied. Dojo then looked at the officers, who were shocked to see him. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Raimondo, what is this all about?" Ryder demanded an answer from Raimondo, which peaked Bogo's interest.

"Officer Pedrosa, you know this tiger?" Bogo questioned.

"He's…my brother," Ryder confessed, which surprised everyone. That made Judy remember something.

"The one who joined some temple?" Judy asked. That sentence seemed to offend Omi.

"Some Temple!?" Omi exclaimed at her. "The Xiaolin Temple is the most…" Kimiko covered his mouth and tried to calm him down. Raimondo turned his attention to the officers.

"The name's Raimondo, and that's Omi, Kimiko and Clay," Raimondo started. Dojo coughed to get his attention. "And that's Dojo."

"We're monks of the Xiaolin Temple. And we're here to seek out the Shen Gong Wu," Omi told them.

"Shen Gong Wu, are those the items you've been using, the thing that gave Hopps huge muscles," Ryder asked, which earned him a glare from Judy.

"Yes, those were Shen Gong Wu," Kimiko answered. "Let me break it down short and simple. They're magical items created 15,000 years ago, that can give mammals incredible abilities. They're scattered all over the earth and it's our job to make sure they don't fall in the paws of evil."

"So, you basically travel the world looking for them? How do you find them?" Judy asked.

"Dojo's the one that senses and locates them," Kimiko explains, which Dojo nods in agreement.

"So, you basically follow the gecko?" Nick asked, which seemed to offend Dojo.

"GECKO!" Dojo exclaimed in anger. He then turned giant and breathed a bit of fire and brings his head down to Nick. "DON'T, EVER CALL ME A GECKO!" Nick trembled before him.

"G-g-got it," Nick said all shaky. Dojo returned to his normal size.

"Yeah, I've pretty much been there," Raimondo mentioned to Nick.

"Anyway, who was that Caribou you were fighting?" Ryder asked.

"His name is Adrien Karim," Raimondo told them. "And he's been the one who's been turning mammals, well…" he motioned to Mchorn and Koyot.

"He turned them savage," Bogo realised.

"Not quite," Dojo corrected him. He then took off Clay's hat and pulled out a brownish gold scroll and went up to them. "The Wu he used on them was the Rio Reverso." Dojo opened the scroll. Which showed an image of the Wu, which then changed into a figure holding the Wu and pointing it at a chair, which then turned into a tree, then a seed. "It can be used to change things into their original shape and form. But, used on a normal mammal. Night Howlers just turn them crazy and make them want to attack everyone. But the Rio Reverso can turn them into the proper state their kind were before they evolved." The officers were gobsmacked by how Dojo put it all together.

"So, he, 'Devolved' them," Nick figured out. "How do you know what they were like before we evolved?"

"I was there when you guys were still devouring each other and were stand on all fours," Dojo admitted, which surprised the officers.

"You saw mammals back in the prehistoric?" Judy asked. "That must mean you're probably, over thousands of years old."

"I am. What do you expect from a mystical immortal dragon?" Dojo admitted, which again surprised the officer. But, Grizzoli spoke out.

"I think we're getting off track here!" Grizzoli said. "Why's Karim doing this?"

"To get to me," Raimondo answered. "He's Devolving mammals I'm close to. My old babysitter, Mrs Berung, my long time best friend, Mark Melyn, and my old soccer coach, Pierre Koyot."

"So, he's mainly targeting because of **you** ," Nick concluded. "Have you ever met this caribou before?"

"No, I've never seen the guy before. But, he somehow knew I was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind," Raimondo admitted. The other monks were surprised, Dojo began to think, but the officers were confused again.

"Right, right, you don't know," Raimondo stated. "You see, the **four** of us were chosen to train at the Xiaolin Temple, as we were chosen to become Xiaolin Dragons."

"Xiaolin Dragons?" Judy asked.

"You saw Omi spin into a tornado of water, right?" Raimondo asked, which the officers nodded in confirmation. "He's able to learn that because he was chosen to become the Xiaolin Dragon of the Water. And Kimiko's summoning fire was part of her becoming Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Clay's abilities that you saw were learnt after becoming Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. And me, you saw that huge gust of wind from that clap, and I already told you I was Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, but I'm sure you get the idea now." The officers then looked at each other.

"So, you guys were chosen to become Xiaolin Dragons?" Judy asked, which the monks nodded in confirmation. Ryder then remembered something.

"Wait, Karim said that's what he was meant to be," Ryder pointed out, which made Dojo remember.

"Now I remember!" Dojo blurted out. The monks and Officers looked at him. "I knew the name Adrien Karim sounded familiar. There were other young mammals that Master Fung had to choose from to become Xiaolin Dragons. Master Fung ended up choosing Omi, Kimiko and Clay for Water, Fire and Earth. But when it came to Wind, it came down to two choices. Raimondo Pedrosa, and Adrian Karim. And I think we can all guess who was chosen in the end."

The monks and officers then looked at each other in realisation.

"So, Karim's doing this because he's mad that Raimondo got picked instead of him," Nick summed up.

"That would explain how he knows so much about the Shen Gong Wu," Clay pointed out.

"But, how did he get the Shen Gong Wu?" Judy asked, still puzzled.

"Yes, how did Karim get his hooves on the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko sarcastically asked as she turned her head and glared at Jack. The others did the same.

"Something tells me you have something to do with this," Chief Bogo sternly said as he glared at Jack Spicer, who shrunk sheepishly.

"Well, robots aren't exactly cheap these days. So, I may have sold some Wu as valuable antiques to Karim's grandfather," Jack sheepishly explained. Which caused a lot of disapproved looks towards him, which then Wuya flew right into his face.

"He traded the most powerful objects in the world, for worthless robots!" Wuya complained while glaring at him. The other officers were surprised and confused by what she is.

"That's Wuya, ancient evil witch spirit, bla, bla, bla," Raimondo carelessly explained to them.

"So, what I'm hearing is, you're the reason this is happening in the first place," Bogo summed up.

"Sounds like we should take you to the Precinct for what you've done," Nick said as he began to approach Jack, with Jack backing up.

"Look, we don't have to be all like this and, uh…" Jack pleaded as he backed up while Nick got out the cuffs. Jack then got out a figure that looked like a fly. " **Manchurian Musca!** " Then, right in front of everyone, Jack turned into a tiny fly and flew off.

"He just turned into a fly, didn't he?" Bogo asked without a care in his voice.

"Yep," the monks said in unison.

"He's an embarrassment to evil everywhere," Wuya stated. Kimiko then turned her attention to the spirit.

"Yep. Now hit the road, you old hag!" Kimiko demanded.

"We will meet again," Wuya said. Then she flew through the nearest wall, and she was gone. The officers just stood there, but Nick shook off what happened.

"Should we go after that hyena?" Nick asked.

"Don't bother. Knowing him, we'll either run into him again," Raimondo pointed out.

"Or he would flee the city with his tail between his legs," Clay finished off. The officers then moved on the main subject.

"So, the Rio Reverso is what's turning mammals devolved," Judy pointed out. "Is there a way to create some sort of antidote?"

"I'm afraid the only way to cure is to use the Reverso on the mammals again," Omi told them. "But Karim has it."

"Which is why we need to get it and fast!" Dojo said as he appeared in the middle of the group.

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked confused.

"I just did some research. If all the mammals that are Devolved remain that way for a certain amount of time, they'll stay that way, permanently!" Dojo explained, which made everyone gasp.

"How long do we have till it's permanent?" Raimondo asked with worry.

"At least a few days and counting," Dojo answered.

"We need to find Karim and get the Rio Reverso as soon as possible," Bogo pointed out with determination.

"But we don't even know where he went," Judy realised.

"Actually," Nick said. He then showed the Mind Reader Conch. "Right before Karim disappeared, I used the Mind Reader Conch to hear his thoughts, and he said, 'Time to hit Raimondo where it really hurts'," Raimondo began to worry as he thought to himself and Kimiko was checking the tracker on her phone.

"According to the trackers placed on the Wu," Kimiko stated as she looked at the tracking device on her phone. "He's in the Rainforest District." Raimondo instantly realised what Karim was doing.

"Oh no," Raimondo muttered, which caught everyone's attention. Raimondo then turned to Ryder. "Ryder, Karim is going after mum, dad and the others." That instantly made Ryder gasp with.

"We need to get to the Rainforest District right away," Ryder pointed out, which the others agreed.

"But, what about these two?" Nick asked, referring to the devolved Mchorn and Koyot in the invisible spheres.

"Just leave them here, there not going anywhere from those spheres," Raimondo said with urge to go.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on them," Grizzoli volunteered.

"Alright, to the cruisers!" Bogo commanded.

"Actually, we have a faster way," Kimiko said. Then Dojo turned into a big dragon again.

"Hop on," Dojo said as the monks did. The officers were a bit sceptical.

"Come on!" Raimondo said, losing his patience. "You can either come with us, or we'll meet you there, your choice!"

That was enough to convince Judy and Nick to come on board, then Ryder, then, although sceptical, Bogo. Once they were on board, Dojo took off into the air and made his way to the Rainforest District.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter eight. So, the mammals aren't savage, they're properly devolved. The ZPD know what's going on and why Karim is doing it. Now, the gang is in a race against time now and will have to save Raimondo's family. Also, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be shorter then this one. Looking forward to seeing what happens next. Please comment and review.**

 **Adios muchacho's**


	9. Mammals and Bots

**A.N. Hello, this here is chapter nine. This is where the monks and ZPD confront Karim again. And this time, Karim attempts to attack Raimondo's family. Also, two more mammals mentioned before will appear. But they won't be the way they were described, and it will affect some mammals.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

In the air, Dojo was flying to the Rainforest District as fast as he could. The monks had worried looks on their faces, especially Raimondo, since his family is probably in danger.

The officers, on the other paw, had different opinions on flying on Dojo's back. Judy was enjoying it, Bogo was sceptical, Ryder was more worried about his family, and Nick:

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Nick said as he put his paw over his mouth, trying to hold it in. Dojo heard that comment.

"If you're gonna be sick, don't do it on me!" Dojo said. "I just had my scales washed yesterday."

"Look, I'm not…" Nick was saying but he was interrupted by Kimiko.

"Down there!" Kimiko said as she pointed down. They looked down to see Raimondo's family in front of their home, and Karim was there as well.

"Dojo hurry!" Raimondo urged Dojo. Dojo flew down and landed between the Pedrosa family and the mammals. The monks and officers jumped off Dojo and the dragon shrunk down to his normal size. Raimondo and Ryders family saw them and were relieved to see them.

"Raimondo, Ryder," Denise said when she saw the tigers.

"Mum, Dad, is everyone okay?" Ryder asked his family, which they agreed. Everyone then turned to Karim.

"So, you've arrived," Karim said with a smirk. "Now this will make this more satisfying."

"You have a lot of nerve attacking my family," Raimondo said with anger. "And devolving mammals that I'm close to. All because Master Fung didn't choose you to be Dragon of the Wind." That made Karim angry.

"That title was my destiny, and you took it from me. So now you're gonna pay," Karim threatened.

"The jig is down, you're at the top of your rope, now spoon over the Wu," Omi said.

Everyone was confused by what he said. After a few seconds of thinking, Nick clicked his figures.

"I think he means, 'The jig is up, you're at the end of your rope, fork over the Wu'," Nick clarified, which everyone agreed made sense.

"So that what you meant. Well, I'm afraid things are getting worse," Karim said with a scowl. He then got out another, a rectangle shaped Shen Gong Wu with a tongue on it. " **Tongue of Saiping!** " He then talks into the Wu and the tongue moves. "Bear and Badger, show yourselves." Just then, a devolved grizzly and honey badger appeared. Raimondo instantly recognised them.

"Mrs Berung and Mark," Raimondo recognised the two mammals.

"But there's more," Karim said. He used the Tongue of Saiping again. "You three, over here!" Then the devolved Mchorn and Koyot, along with a devolved polar bear, marching towards them. Ryder instantly recognises the polar bear.

"Grizzoli," Ryder said when he saw him.

"I may have used the Rio Reverso on him and used the Reversing Mirror to free the other two," Karim explained to them.

"And used the Tongue of Saiping to control them?" Omi guessed as she saw Karim holding the Wu.

"The Tongue is mainly used to control insects and fish. But apparently, it can control any non-evolved mammals. Who knew?" Karim said with a smirk.

"We can take on these mammals," Kimiko said as they got into fighting positions. Even Raimondo was ready.

"But Raimondo, I got two more here," Karim said as he used the Tongue of Saiping again. "You two, come."

Just then, two devolved tigers approached them and stood next to the other devolved mammals. Raimondo squinted his eyes at them.

"What the?" Raimondo asked as he saw the tigers. The Pedrosa family noticed them as well.

"Guess you don't recognise your own **Brother and Sister** ," Karim revealed, which made Raimondo gasp.

"Raymond, Racheal," Raimondo muttered in shock. Ryder was just as shocked as he saw his siblings and turned to the rest of his family. The Pedrosa's were shocked. Denise had her paws covering her mouth and had tears in her eyes, and Robert was holding onto his wife. The other kids were shocked as the twins held each other close and Richard and Rebecca both held Ruby between them, who was crying in Richard's shirt.

"Dragging one's family into this, most dishonourable," Omi said to Karim.

"It's the only way to make him suffer," Karim explained. "Just like how I suffered when Master Fung chose him instead of me!"

"Son, you really need to let this go," Nick said to him.

"Adrien Karim, you're under arrest!" Bogo declared as he got out the paw cuffs and made his way toward him, but the devolved mammals growled at him, which caused Bogo to back-up.

"I don't think so copper," Karim retarded. "I'm going to get rid of you all with these mammals. Then after that, I'm going to take all the Shen Gong Wu around here."

"In your dreams!" a voice came from above. Everyone looked up to see Jack Spicer and Wuya.

"Not this idiot again," Nick muttered.

"Back so soon Spicer?" Kimiko said with sarcasm.

"I just came to take back my Shen Gong Wu. And to help me…" Jack was saying, then he clicked the button on his watch, and then around, robotic tigers, wolves, bears and foxes standing all floors approached them. "Meet my new Predator-Bots."

It looked like a three-way battle was going to take place. Between the monks, Jack and his robots, and Karim and his devolved mammals. Raimondo was still shocked about his siblings and his closest friends being devolved.

Kimiko looked back at the officers and the Pedrosa's.

"Keep the Pedrosa's safe," Kimiko instructed the officers

"We will," Judy replied.

Just then, the rain system of the Rainforest District turned on, and it began to rain down.

" **Tongue of Saiping!** " Karim called out as he used the Shen Gong Wu. "Mammals, get them!" All the devolved mammals were beginning to charge at them.

"Predator-Bots, **attack**!" Jack commanded his robots, and they began to charge at them as well.

"Go!" Omi commanded, and he, Kimiko and Clay then charged at the devolved mammals and predator-bots. But Raimondo just stood there still shocked.

" **Orb of Tornami!** " Omi cried out as he used the orb to shoot water at the devolved Mchorn and Berung. He then continues to fight them with his skills.

Kimiko was taking care of some Predator-Bots when Karim comes into her view. So, she saw this as an opportunity.

" **Eye of Dashi!** " Kimiko commanded, and shot of lighting was shot at Karim. But, Karim got out a mirror with a symbol on it.

" **Reversing Mirror!** " The lighting then shot the mirror, and the lightning blast was send back to Kimiko.

"Nice try, sweetheart," Karim said with a smirk. He then got out the Silk Spitter. " **Silk** … hey!" Just as he was about to use it, a lasso wrapped itself around the Wu and took it away from Karim. Karim looked down to see Clay holding the lasso and the Silk Spinner.

"No Wu for you, partner," Clay mocked as he took the Silk Spinner.

Clay then turned around and saw Judy, with huge muscles again, fighting some Predator-Bots, with Nick, Ryder and Bogo kept close to the Pedrosa's. Clay then saw a robotic fox coming towards the Pedrosa's, so Clay charged at it and just as it was about to pounce;

" **Third Arm Sash!** " Clay commanded. Then the sash stretched and grabbed the bot and threw it away from the Officers and the Pedrosa's.

"You lot okay?" Clay asked them.

"We're fine," Nick replied. "But I really don't like those Fox-Bots." Nick then turned his attention to Judy, who was using her big muscles to destroy the Predator-Bots. Nick then felt a bit left out. "Hey, do you have any Shen Gong Wu to spare?"

"Here you go partner," Clay replied as he gave Nick the Silk Spinner. Clay bent down to give it to him, and when Nick got hold of the Wu, it glowed and shrunk down to suit Nick's size. Nick was astonished.

"The Wu can also change their size dependent on the mammal holding them," Clay explained. Nick then had a look at the Silk Spinner, and Clay saw some more Predator-Bots staring at them, so he instructed Nick. "Just aim it at them and say, Silk Spinner!" Nick did as Clay instructed.

" **Silk Spinner!** " Nick commanded. The Wu then shot silk at the Bots and left them trapped in silk. Nick was impressed. "I could get used to this."

As for Raimondo, he was just standing there all shocked looking at the two tigers that were once his siblings.

"Raymond, Racheal," Raimondo muttered as the two tigers grew closer. And just when they're about to pounce, Kimiko comes over holding the Ruby of Ramses and points it at them.

" **Ruby of Ramses!** " Kimiko commanded. The two tigers were then surrounded by a red aura and they were flung away. Raimondo was still unresponsive, until Kimiko used the Wu to bring Raimondo down to her level.

And when she did, she slapped him across the face.

"Oww!" Raimondo said in pain.

"Now's not the time to be sulking Raimond, we need you right now!" Kimiko scolded Raimondo. She then put him down on his knees, and her face changed from a scowl, to a face of sincere and put her paw on his shoulder. "Look Rai, I know you're shocked and worried about your siblings, but we need your head in the game. It's the only way to help them."

Raimondo was still unsure, but a voice called out to them.

"She's right Rai!" the voice called out. They turned around to see it was Rebecca. "Now's not a good time to mope, your team needs you!" Raimondo was surprised to hear his sister say that.

"Rebecca's right!" Richard agreed. "You need to get your head in the game! It's not like you to give up!"

"Do it for Raymond and Rebecca!" the twins said in unison.

"Please Raimondo," Ruby pleaded her big brother.

After getting the support from his younger siblings, Raimondo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After that, his face turned to determined expression.

"Your right guys," Raimondo responded. "I'm a Xiaolin Warrior, and I've got a job to do! **Typhoon Boom, Wind!** " Raimondo then used his wind powers to stop the whole fighting and got everyone's attention.

After that, Karim ordered the mammals to come to him. Jack also called in more Predator-Bots.

"Looks like you finally got over your siblings being devolved," Karim said with a smirk.

"I'm still angry for what you did!" Raimondo replied. "But I'm a Xiaolin Warrior and me and my friends will take down those with evil purposes." The other three monks then stood next to Raimondo as they faced Karim. "And whatever Jack does."

"HEY!" Jack said feeling offended.

"My purpose is more vengeful, because you were chosen," Karim explained before Raimondo interrupted him.

"Yeah, and I take great responsibility out of it. But you on the other paw, you would've abused that power," Raimondo clarified. "And we will stop you."

"I will take you all down," Karim declared as he sends the mammals towards them.

Just then, the monks came together in a pose. Omi was standing with his paws up. Kimiko stood on her paws onto Omi's paws, balancing herself. And Raimondo and Clay stood opposite sides of the two, doing a pose with one arm in the air and the other below.

" **DRAGON X KUMAI FORMATION!** " The monks said in unison.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter nine. So, Karim devolved Raimondo's siblings and targeted the rest of his family. But, now that Raimondo has his head in the game, things are going down. Also, that thing about Wu changing size based on the user, that's actually true, if you watched Sizing Up Omi. Please leave a review.**

 **Bon Voyage**


	10. I challenge you

**A.N. Hey readers, this is the tenth chapter. Here is when things get good. If you watched the Original Xiaolin Showdown, I'm sure you all know what's missing. Well, it will come in this chapter. Now, let's enjoy.**

 **Warning: There will be butt-talk in this chapter. But nothing inappropriate about the talk.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

" **DRAGON X KUMAI FORMATION!** " The monks shouted in unison. Just then a golden aura glowed around the monks. It was so bright it blinded the mammals in the area. When the monks attacked.

"Predator-Bots, **attack**!" Jack commanded his robots, which the

Kimiko took on the devolved Coynac. She swept his legs to make him lose his balance and kicked him to the side. She then noticed some Predator-Bots coming at her.

" **Judelette Flip, Fire!** " Kimiko cried out. Using her fire, she destroyed some of the Predator-Bots

Clay was holding his own against the devolved Mchorn. Clay was struggling as he was pushing against Mchorn's horn.

"Careful partners, these devolved mammals are still mammals, who just happen to be devolved mammals," Clay told everyone. He then grabbed Mchorn by the horn and flipped him over.

Omi ended up going toe-to-toe with the Devolved Snarlov and Berung. The began to pounce on him.

"Monkey Strike!" Omi cried out as he moved forward to attack them. He quickly moved around them and kept hitting them. After a while he knocked them out, which then made Omi turn his attention to the Predator-Bots.

Raimondo fought a few Predator-Bots but was confronted by his Devolved siblings. Raimondo took a deep breath.

"Sorry Raymond and Racheal, but you leave me no choice," Raimondo said to them. Raimondo ran towards them and when they pounced, he slid under them and grabbed them by their tails and flipped them on their backs.

Judy was taking down some Predator-Bot's with her huge muscles and Nick was using the Silk Spitter to web up the robots.

"I'm getting sick of these Robots, insults to Predators," Nick stated as he just finished taking care of some Predator-Bots. Just then, the Devolved Melyn was approaching them, but Nick took care of him. " **Silk Spitter!** " Nick commanded. The Wu then shot silk at Melyn and wrapped him up and was unable to move.

Ryder was unable to do anything but watch, but when he saw a Bear-Bot come towards him, a huge gust of wind blew the bot away. Ryder looked to see Raimondo.

"You okay bro?" Raimondo asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryder replied as he looked on at the battle that was going on. "I just feel useless just sitting here. Do you have any Wu to spare?"

"I got just the Wu," Raimondo said as he grabbed a small rod with a red diamond on top and yellow fins at the bottom. "Just point this at them and say, 'Thorn of Thunderbolt'." Raimondo gave Ryder the Wu.

More Predator-Bots were coming, so Ryder aimed the Wu at them.

" **Thorn of Thunderbolt!** " Ryder cried out, and a bolt of lightning was shot at the bots, thus destroying them. "Okay, now this is cool."

"Yeah it is," Raimondo agreed with him, knowing from experience. The two went back to fighting.

After witnessing his bots being destroyed, Jack decided it was time to go.

"Whelp, time to go," Jack said to Wuya, much to her annoyance. Jack opened his propellers and was leaving the ground. But before he could leave, something grabbed his leg. Jack looked down to see Judy using her huge muscles to stop Jack from fleeing. Omi was next to her.

"Going somewhere Spicer?" Judy rhetorically asked.

Judy pulled Jack down to the ground, and he just sat there with his legs crossed.

"You're getting good at using the Wu," Omi commented to Judy.

"Thanks," Judy replied as she admired her muscles.

Bogo then came to cuff Jack, so Judy and Omi went back to handling the Devolved Mammals. Wuya just shook her ghostly head.

Raimondo then made his way towards Karim, who was still using the Tongue of Saiping to control the Devolved mammals. Karim then noticed Raimondo.

"So, guess it's going to be me and you," Karim pointed out.

"I'm not going to let you continue with this," Raimondo declared.

"You know what will satisfy me? The mammal chosen to be Dragon of the Wind being killed by his own siblings," Karim threatened. He then was about to use the Tongue of Saiping. " **Tongue of** …" Just then some was silk shot at the Wu and it pulled it away from Karim. "HEY!"

The two turned to see Nick holding the Tongue of Saiping, and the Silk Spitter.

"You won't be needing this," Nick mocked as he held the Wu. Karim was angry.

"Give me that!" Karim demanded as he charged at him. But, Nick swept his feet and side-kicked Karim to the side. Raimondo was impressed.

"Woah, you know martial arts too, Officer Wilde?" Raimondo asked.

"I dabble," Nick replied with a smug.

Nick and Raimondo turned to see Karim was gone, so they went back to the Devolved Mammals. They noticed that the mammals where acting differently, because Karim wasn't controlling them. That then gave Raimondo an idea. He grabbed the Tongue of Saiping from Nick.

" **Tongue of Saiping!** " Raimondo cried out. He then spoke into it. "Mammals, stop what you're doing!" The Devolved mammals obeyed his order. Raimondo then turned to Omi.

"Omi, contain them!" Raimondo commanded him, which Omi nodded in agreement as he got out the Sphere of Yun.

" **Sphere of Yun!** " Omi cried out. An invisible shield then surrounded all the Devolved mammals, thus trapping them.

"That should hold them," Raimondo declared as he saw the mammals contained. Everyone approached him, including his family.

"Are you okay Rai?" Rebecca asked her older brother.

"I'm fine, but is everyone okay?" Raimondo asked his family, which everyone responded by nodding their heads. Just then, Ryder, Bogo, who was holding a cuffed Jack Spicer, Nick, Judy, who's muscles have returned to normal, and the monks joined them. But just then, Denise noticed something.

"Wait, where's Ruby!?" Denise said frantically, as she noticed her youngest daughter wasn't here. Everyone looked to see Ruby wasn't around.

"She's right here!" a voice called out to them. They turned around to see Karim holding Ruby in a headlock in one arm, while holding the Rio Reverso in the other. Ruby was in tears.

"Ruby!" Raimondo cried out in worry as Karim pointed the Rio Reverso at her.

"Don't come closer," Karim threatened.

"Rainy," Ruby pleaded as the Rio Reverso was pointed at her.

"It's gonna be okay Ruby," Raimondo tried to calm her down. He then scowled at Karim. "Let her go Karim."

"No, I'm going to Devolve her, just to make you suffer," Karim stated.

"All this because you weren't chosen by Master Fung?" Raimondo pointed out.

"What you have is what I was supposed to have!" Karim exclaimed.

While Raimondo and Karim where arguing, Roy, who was still worried, turned to see something, which caused him to have an idea. He nudged his twin and pointed in the direction he was facing, to which Ralph nodded in agreement. The two sneaked off without anyone noticing.

"Please, don't hurt my baby!" Denise pleaded as Karim help her daughter in a grip.

"Yeah, this is between us!" Raimondo pointed out.

"Oh, it is but I want you to suffer dearly," Karim threatened as he drew the Wu closer to Ruby. "The same amount of…" Karim was interrupted when he felt something on his rear. "AAAAAGGHHH!" Karim screamed in pain.

Karim was in so much pain, he unintentionally let Ruby go. She then ran up to Raimondo and leaped into his arms for a big hug.

The others were surprised and confused about what was happening. But it was clear when he turned around.

The Devolved Mark Melyn was biting Karim's bottom and wasn't letting go. The group turned to see the twins laughing. Roy was holding the tongue of Saiping and Ralph was holding the Reversing Mirror. The Reversing Mirror to free Melyn from his prison and the Tongue to control him.

Raimondo gave a chuckle and was impressed by his brothers quick thinking. Raimondo used this as the perfect distraction.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Raimondo cried out. He clapped his paws and a huge gust of wind blew around causing Karim to lose his balance, Meylin to come of Karim's bottom and for the Rio Reverso to fly out of his hoof. Raimondo turned to Ruby.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Raimondo asked his little sister as she held onto her mother.

"I am now," Ruby replied, which then she kissed him on the nose. Raimondo was happy for that.

"Uh, Raimondo," Kimiko interrupted. She then pointed to Karim getting up and taking his jacket off, leaving him in a blue T-shirt, and grabbed the Tangle Web Comb. Raimondo then noticed the Rio Reverso on the ground. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm the reason this is happening. But I know the only way to stop it," Raimondo declared.

Raimondo then made a dash for the Rio Reverso, grabbing the Eye of Dashi from the ground. Karim made a dash for the Reverso as well, holding onto the Tangled Web Comb. They both ran towards it and slid.

They both reached the Reverso and put their paw/hoof on it at the same time, which cause the Wu to glow.

"Karim, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimondo declared, which caused Karim to have a grin on his face.

"I've been looking forward to this," Karim admitted.

The monks and Dojo knew what was coming, but the Officers and Pedrosa's didn't.

"A what now?" Nick asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," Omi corrected him.

"Basically, when two mammals reach a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu, they end up duelling over it," Kimiko explained. "Each mammal uses one Shen Gong Wu. Winner takes all the Wu used." The officers and Pedrosa's understood now, and they looked back at Raimondo and Karim.

"My Eye of Dashi, against your Tangled Web Comb!" Raimondo declared. "The game is Tree Top Climb, first to grab the Wu at the top, wins!"

"I accept your challenge," Karim agrees to the terms.

"You might want to brace yourselves for this next part," Dojo warned the others.

But before they could ask why, Raimondo and Karim both called out in unison.

"Let's go, **XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!** "

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the Tenth Chapter. So, the next chapter will be Raimondo and Karim competing in the Showdown.**

 **Also, the whole Melyn biting Karim's bottom, thought it be funny. Since that was done in the original Xiaolin Showdown series.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will feature the Showdown. Looking forward to that.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Blue Tagg out, peace.**


	11. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown

**A.N. This is it readers, the Xiaolin Showdown. It's Raimondo vs Karim. Who's gonna win. Let's read and find out.**

* * *

"Let's go, **XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!** " Both Raimondo and Karim cried out in unison as the Rio Reverso glowed.

Just then everyone felt like an earthquake was happening. Then a giant tree trunk appeared from undeath the Pedrosa house, which destroyed it.

"My house!" Denise cried out as she saw the house was crushed.

"Don't worry it will be back to normal once the Showdown is over," Kimiko reassured her.

The tree trunk grew even bigger and vines grew out of the ground and surrounded the tree. A vine carried a piece of the ground that the officers, Pedrosa's and other monks were standing on, lifting them up in the air.

"Whoa!" the officers and Pedrosa's exclaimed as they were unexpectedly lifted up.

The clouds around the area turned grey. When the tree trunk was big enough, many tree barks grew out of it, creating a pathway. When transformation was over, there was a giant tree with loads of branches to jump on to get higher, leaves on the some of the branches and at the top. And, the Rio Reverso was sitting at the top of the tree trunk.

Raimondo and Karim were standing at the bottom of the tree. Karim was in the same clothes he was wearing. But, Raimondo's clothes changed. He was now wearing a blue body suit with golden lining, golden wrist bands, black gloves, black ankle gauntlets, and a blue ninja mask. The two were just standing in front of the tree.

" **GONG YI TANPI!** " the two cried out together. They then raced to the tree and began jumping from branch to branch to get to the top. Karim was just ahead.

Raimondo was just catching up to Karim and when Raimondo got close, he pointed his Eye of Dashi at Karim.

" **Eye of Dashi!** " Raimondo cried out. The Wu then shot out a bolt of lightning at Karim, but he dodged it.

Karim then got out the Tangled Web Comb and pointed it at Raimondo.

" **Tangled Web Comb!** " Karim cried out. The comb then shot out some vines at Raimondo. But Rai dodged it and it wrapped up against the tree branch. The two continued to climb.

On another branch, the monks, Jack, ZPD and Pedrosa's were looking down at what's happening. Omi Kimiko and Clay were also wearing the blue suits like Raimondo. But, Kimiko's also has a red bow on the back of her head, and Clay still had his hat on.

The ZPD and Pedrosa's were amazed by what was happening.

"Woah," Judy said in amazement. "This is amazing."

"That's a Xiaolin Showdown for you," Dojo replied.

"So, Raimondo and Karim are racing to grab the Wu at the top?" Bogo asked.

"That's how a Xiaolin Showdown works," Omi answered.

"Plus, that cool suit he's wearing," Richard commented about the suit the monks are wearing.

"We wear them when competing in a Showdown," Kimiko answered.

"But, you guys aren't the ones competing, so how come you're still wearing yours?" Nick pointed out. Kimiko was about to answer, but she stopped to think for a sec.

"Yeah why do we wear our armours even though we're not the ones competing?" Kimiko realised. Omi and Clay responded by shrugging.

Little Ruby was watching Raimondo jumping from branch to branch.

"Come on Rainy!" Ruby encouraged her big brother. Clay then came up to her and put the little tiger on his shoulders.

"How about a better view little lady," Clay offered Ruby.

Raimondo was just getting ahead of Karim. He was just passing the others, as he could hear them cheering for him. Just then, Karim appears right beside Rai and side kicked him, but Raimondo dodged.

"You really are one tough tiger to beat," Karim implied as he attacked Raimondo.

"Well, your one lunatic caribou who messed with the wrong monk," Raimondo replied as he dodged the attack.

Karim was getting angry. And as Raimondo jumped to another branch, Karim pointed a different Shen Gong Wu at Raimondo.

" **Juju Fly Trap!** " Karim commanded. The Wu then released dozens of bees at Raimondo. Raimondo was surrounded by the bees, trying to swat them away. Karim then pointed the Tangled Web Comb at him.

" **Tangled Web Comb!** " Karim cried out. Tentacles came out of the comb and tied up Raimondo. Raimondo was now tied up and swarmed by bees.

Karim hit the branch Raimondo was standing on, which made it unstable.

"Two Shen Gong Wu?" Raimondo said as he struggled with the web and bees. "We didn't agree to that!"

"Who cares, all that matters now is that I'm going to beat you now!" Karim boasted. He then continued to make his way to the Rio Reverso, as Raimondo struggled, and as the branch continued to breack.

From their branch the monks, ZPD, and Pedrosa's were on, they saw what was happening.

"Hey, that's cheating, that wasn't Wu wagered," Kimiko complained.

"That no good caribou," Clay said as he saw this, with Ruby still on his shoulders.

"Why do villains always intend on breaking the rules?" Dojo asked rhetorically.

"Well, that's how some villains work," Jack said with a smirk. He then did his hyena laugh. But Nick silenced him with by clapping his jaw down.

The Pedrosa's were worried for Raimondo.

Raimondo was still being swarmed by bee's and tangled up. It looked hopeless for him. But he heard the voices of his family.

"Come on Rai!" Rebecca called out to him.

"You can do it bro!" Richard encouraged.

"You can do it little bro!" Ryder encouraged as well.

Raimondo heard the encouraging words of his family

"TYPHOON BOOM!" Raimondo cried out. He then did a huge cry as he used his wind abilities to blow the bees away and blow the web off him.

The others saw what happened and were relieved that he got himself out of there.

"He broke through," Omi pointed out.

"And he got rid of the bees," Judy pointed out as well.

"Looks like he's too late," Dojo said as he pointed up. Dojo pointed at Karim, who has just minutes away from the grabbing the Rio Reverso.

"Come on Rai!" Kimiko encouraged him.

"Don't give up!" Richard cried out.

"Just think, 'what would Omi do'!" Omi advised Raimondo, which caused him to get stares.

But, it seemed Raimondo already had a plan. He pointed the Eye of Dashi up in the air.

" **Eye of Dashi, Wind!** " Raimondo cried out. The Eye of Dashi then shot up into the clouds and they started to circle around the branch he was on. The branch then started to break, and when it did, Raimondo started to fall while holding onto the branch.

The others saw this.

"Raimondo!" the Pedrosa's cried out in horror.

Everyone looked out in horror but were shocked by what they saw next.

Raimondo was riding on the branch in the air. Using his wind powers to make it fly and using the lightning to guide himself, leaving an electric vapour trail.

"Waaahoooooo!" Raimondo cried out as he enjoyed flying in the air. He past the others watching him ride that flying branch.

"Awsome!" Roy and Ralph said in unison.

"Go Raimondo!" Richard encouraged.

"Get em sport!" Robert encouraged his son. He then turned to his wife with joy as pointed to Raimondo. "That's our boy."

Raimondo continued flying on the branch. He saw Karim was about to grab the Rio Reverso. Raimondo then aimed the Eye of Dashi at him.

" **Eye of Dashi!** " Raimondo cried out. The Eye of Dashi then shot a beam of lightning at Karim, but it hit below, at the branch.

"You missed," Karim taunted. Or did it?

The branch he was standing on was beginning to break. Just as Karim was about to grab the Wu, he heard to sound of something breaking beneath him. He looked down to see the branch breaking. Desperate, he tried to grab the Rio Reverso, but it was too late. The branch broke, which sent him falling.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Karim screamed as he fell.

Raimondo continued to fly up to the Rio Reverso, even passing Karim.

"Curse you Raimondo! Curse you!" Karim screamed as Raimondo passed him.

Raimondo reached to the top of the tree and grabbed the Rio Reverso.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the Xiaolin Showdown, and Raimondo kicked Karim's butt. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Adios**


	12. Oh, This Ends Now Alright

**A.N. Well, this is chapter 12. Raimondo has just won the Showdown. Now what? Let's find out.**

* * *

Raimondo grabbed the Rio Reverso. He could hear the others cheering at his victory.

The Wu glowed, and the tree began to shrink back down into the ground. The land was returning to normal. Once the land was normal, the monks' armours disappeared, and returned to their normal clothing.

Raimondo was left holding the Rio Reverso, Eye of Dashi, Tangled Web Comb and Juju Fly Trap, in his paws. The others cheered as he had one victory.

"You did it Raimondo," Omi said as he approached Raimondo

"Wahoo!" Kimiko cheered as she approached as well.

"Way to go partner!" Clay said as he patted Raimondo on the shoulder. Ruby was still on Clay's shoulder.

"You were so cool, Rainy," Ruby complimented. Raimondo's family then approached.

"That was amazing," Richard complimented.

"You were incredible," Rebecca complimented.

"You beat that jerk," the twins said. Raimondo's parents approached him.

"Son, I'm not sure what happened, but you made me proud," Robert complimented as he patted Raimondo's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Denise said as she hugged him. "Plus, you showed that caribou whose boss." Ryder then approached him. He didn't say anything. But he then smiled.

"Guess it was the right decision to join that temple after all," Ryder simply said. He then hugged him. Judy and Nick approached.

"Pretty cool skills you have," Nick complimented, which Judy nodded in agreement. Bogo then approached them.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but, the Devolved Mammals," Bogo pointed out as he pointed to the Devolved Mammals, who were out of their prisons.

Raimondo nodded. He handed the Eye of Dashi, Juju Fly Trap and Tangled Web Comb, to Omi.

"Hope we're not too late," Raimondo muttered as he pointed the Rio Reverso at the Devolved Mammals.

" **Rio Reverso!** " Raimondo commanded. The Wu then shot an energy beam at the Devolved Mammals, which caused them to turn back to normal.

Officer Grizzoli and Mchorn's uniforms reappeared on their bodies again. Mrs Berung remerged with her green dress and brown coat. Mark Melyn appeared in a black hoodie and jeans. Coach Koyot appeared in his blue dress shirt and black trousers. Raymond appeared wearing a grey T-shirt, tan trousers and denim jacket. And finally, Racheal appeared in a blue one-piece swimsuit. They were all getting up and were confused about what was happening.

"What happened?" Raymond asked confused.

"Where am I?" Koyat asked confused as well.

"Did we win?" Mchorn asked

"Why does my mouth taste like I bit someone on the butt?" Mark Melyn asked, which led to some giggling from the twins.

Everyone was confused. But Rachel looked up to see Raimondo standing there.

"Raimondo?" Rachel asked when he saw her little brother.

"Yeah, it's me," Raimondo replied as he hugged her and then Raymond. The rest of the family hugged them as well.

"Raimondo, what happened?" Raymond

"Yeah, last thing I remember was getting out of the college swimming pool," Racheal explained. She then looked down to her body. "And I'm still in my swimsuit." She covered herself as she felt cold. Raimondo took off his jacket and put it on Racheal to keep herself warm.

"I feel like I was dreaming," Mrs Berung inquired.

"Yeah!" Coach Koyat said. "Last thing I remember, I was being dragged into an alleyway."

"Same here," Mark said.

"Don't worry…" Raimondo was saying until he was interrupted.

Karim appeared out of nowhere and kicked Raimondo in the chest. He then grabbed the Rio Reverso and leaped back till he was at a distance from everyone. Raimondo recovered and faced Karim.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Raimondo asked sounding angry.

"I'm going to end this!" Karim said as he pointed the Rio Reverso at everyone.

"Raimondo won that Wu in the Showdown," Omi pointed out. "You have no honour."

"Who cares!" Karim yelled at them.

"Your argument is with me!" Raimondo reminded Karim. "You don't have to get everyone else here involved!"

"They're just as much to blame as well," Karim said. "But who cares! THIS ENDS NOW! **Rio Reverso!** "

The Wu fired a beam at everyone. They all braced themselves for the beam to devolve them, but Raimondo had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, this ends now alright," Raimondo said with a smirk. He then got out the Reversing Mirror and aimed it at the beam. " **Reversing Mirror!** "

The beam from the Rio Reverso hit the Reversing Mirror, which sent the beam in the other direction, towards Karim.

"NOOOOO!" Karim screamed. The beam then hit him and like that, he was Devolved. The Devolved Karim just stood there, then began eating some grass, when Raimondo came up to Karim and picked up the Rio Reverso.

"Guess you won't be needing this," Raimondo said as he picked up the Wu and walked away. The others just looked at him with shocked looks on his face.

"What, he was about to do the same thing to us. I just reflected it back at him," Raimondo argued as everyone stared at him.

They then noticed that the Devolved Karim was starting to walk away. Clay got out his lasso and began twirling it.

"I got him," Clay said as he aimed his lasso at the Devolved Karim, which wrapped around one of his antlers. Clay was now just now holding onto Karim.

Ryder then approached Raimondo with crossed arms.

"You are going to turn Karim back right?" Ryder asked.

"Should I?" Raimondo asked with a sly grin.

"Raimondo," Ryder said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Kidding, kidding," Raimondo said with his paws up. He then pointed the Rio Reverso at the Devolved Karim, who was still being pulled on a rope by Clay. Raimondo then turned his head to Kimiko.

"Kimiko, you got the comb ready?" Raimondo asked the artic fox.

"Ready!" Kimiko confirmed as she pointed the comb at Karim.

" **Rio Reverso!** " Raimondo commanded. The Wu then shot a beam at Karim, which turned him back to normal on impact.

"What the?" Karim said confused.

" **Tangled Web Comb!** " Kimiko commanded. The comb shot out a web, which tied up Karim.

"Hey!" Karim exclaimed as he was tied up. Karim tries to get out, but he struggles and ends up falling to the ground.

Raimondo turns to his brother with a smirk on his face.

"Care to do the honours bro?" Raimondo asked Ryder, suggesting to the caribou.

"Gladly," Ryder said as he approached the tangled-up Karim and grabbed him. "Adrian Karim! You are under arrest for endangering the family of an officer! holding a child hostage! and…" Karim thought for a moment of what he would say about the Devolved mammals. "Using mammals for your own purposes!"

Ryder then started to drag Karim away, but Karim wasn't being so silent.

"You'll pay for this!" Karim began to rant. "You will all suffer…" Karim was interrupted when some spider web shot at him and covered his mouth, which kept him from talking.

Everyone turned to see Rebecca holding the Silk Spinner, indicating she was the one who shot the web at Karim.

"What, he was getting on my nerves," Rebecca argued. She then gave the Wu back to Nick. Everyone muttered in agreement.

They watched as Ryder dragged Karim away. But when Nick looked around, he noticed something.

"Guys, where's Spicer?" Nick realised. Everyone looked around to see he was gone, only to find the cuffs he was in on the ground.

"We need to find him!" Bogo told everyone. But Raimondo put his paw on his shoulder.

"Let him go," Raimondo advised him. "He probably grabbed a few pieces of Shen Gong Wu and fled the city by now. Besides, knowing our luck, we'll see him again, so leave him to us."

Bogo thought about it for a second, and then nodded his head in agreement. Just then Clay speaks up.

"Speaking of the Wu, we better round up all the Wu that's left," Clay pointed out.

"Oh yes, that is very wise," Omi agreed.

The monks began to pick up some of the Wu that's left everywhere. But Raimondo approached the former Devolved mammals (excluding Mchorn and Snarlov).

"You're probably wondering what happened," Raimondo asked them.

"That, and wondering what happened to the caribou just now," Raymond pointed out. Mark then realised something.

"That Caribou, he was the last thing I saw before blacking out," Mark said.

"Well…"

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter 12. So Karim got a taste of his own medicine. The mammals are back to normal and are asking questions.**

 **Next chapter will be the last.**

 **Anyway, till then.**


	13. Sheng Gong Wu alert

**A.N. Well, this is the final chapter everyone. We'll see how everyone reacts to what happened, but we'll also see a familiar character at the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ambulances came sometime after and were checking on the former Devolved mammals. While the others were round up the remaining Shen Gong Wu, Raimondo was explaining to the rest of the former Devolved mammals (minus Mchorn and Grizzoli) what happened to them.

"He Devolved us?" Racheal asked. She was now wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Yep," Raimondo simply replied.

"And he used the Tongue of Saiping to control us?" Coach Koyat asked.

"That's right," Raimondo replied as well. The five all looked at each other with shock.

"But why," Mrs Berung asked.

"It was mainly to make **me** suffer," Raimondo replied. "He was angry that I was chosen to join the Xiaolin Temple and he wasn't." He then looked at everyone. "I'm really sorry this happened to you." He then looked down in shame.

Raimondo then felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was his brother Raymond.

"Don't be," Raymond reassured his little brother. "This wasn't your fault."

"He's right," Mark Melyn said as he approached Raimondo. "It's not your fault that crazy caribou went all angry and couldn't accept his loss and went became a complete maniac." Everybody stared at Mark.

"I think what he means is…" Racheal said continuing, forgetting what Mark said. "Everyone's okay and Karim is in custody."

"Yeah, glad everyone is alright," Raimondo pointed out. Raimondo's family approached them.

"But still, you should've seen Raimondo out there," Richard said as they approached them. "He was so cool, the way he took on Karim."

"He was awesome," the twins said in unison.

"Oh please, just doing what I do," Raimondo modestly replied.

"You saved me," little Ruby said as Raimondo picked her up.

"Actually, it was the twins quick thinking that saved you," Raimondo pointed out as he put Ruby down and beamed at the twins as he put his arms around them. "They were the ones who got Mark to bite Karim on the bottom to let Ruby go."

"Wait what?" Mark asked once he heard that.

"Nothing," Raimondo quickly denied.

As Raimondo continued to talk to the former Devolved mammals, the rest of the monks and officers were gathering the last of the Shen Gong Wu that was spread out after the battle.

"And that should be all of them," Kimiko said as she put the last of the Wu in a sack that Bogo was holding.

"That's a lot of Shen Gong Wu," Bogo pointed out.

"There's way more where that came y'all," Clay informed him, which surprised Bogo.

"Now, we just have to figure out what to do with all this Wu," Bogo said.

"I think it's clear what you need to do," Raimondo said as he approached everyone else. "We're taking the Wu down to the vault at the Xiaolin Temple. They'll be under secure lock and key."

"But the vault…" Omi was saying, but Kimiko interrupted him by stepping on his foot. "Oww."

"I'm not sure…" Bogo was saying, but Ryder interrupted him.

"Sir, I think Raimondo's got a point," Ryder admitted. "He and the monks have been doing this for two years now."

"Technically, they're the experts when it comes to Shen Gong Wu. So, I think it's best to leave it to them," Nick pointed out.

"Plus, I trust him," Ryder said as he put his paw on Raimondo's shoulder and smiled.

After thinking about for a minute, Bogo came to a decision.

"Very well, the Shen Gong Wu shall be in your custody," Bogo declared as he gave Raimondo the sack full of Wu.

"I assure you they'll under secure lock and key. And if there's any more Wu problems in Zootopia, don't be afraid to call us for help," Raimondo recommended Bogo.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bogo replied with a smile.

Kimiko approached Nick and Judy, who were holding the Mikado Arms and Silk Spinner.

"You two actually used the Wu pretty well," Kimiko complimented.

"Thanks, they are pretty cool," Nick commented.

"So cool to get huge muscles," Judy commented as she looked at the Mikado Arms.

Kimiko then held out her paw.

"Now I'm afraid we're gonna need them back," Kimiko stated as she held out her paw, asking for the Wu back.

Judy looked down at the Mikado Arms.

"I'm gonna miss having huge muscles," Judy said as she looked down at the Wu.

"Officer Hopps, I've seen watched you on the news. And I think you don't need those big muscles," Kimiko advised her.

"You're right," Judy agreed. She gave Kimiko the Mikado Arms and Nick gave back the Silk Spinner.

"But it's still pretty cool," Nick complimented.

"They sure are," Kimiko agreed.

With the others, Omi was looking at the sack full of Shen Gong Wu.

"Better keep the Wu secured until we get back to the temple," Omi advised. He then got out two chopsticks from his torso.

" **Changig Chopsticks!** " Omi commanded. The chopsticks glowed as he pointed them at the sack, which glowed as well. The bag began to shrink, until was small as a grain of rice.

"I'll keep them safe," Dojo said as he picked up tiny sack. He then put it in his ear, much to the others disgust.

Ryder approached Raimondo and signalled him to talk with him alone. So they walked away from the group.

"Hey Rai, you were pretty impressive," Ryder complimented his younger brother.

"I mean it, you were so co-ordinated, focus, and skilled," Ryder pointed out those traits.

"They're just things I learned while training at the Xiaolin Temple," Raimondo said. Ryder then began to rub the back of his neck.

"Listen bro, I'm sorry for not approving of you going there," Ryder explained. Apparently, he thought leaving home and training at the Xiaolin Temple wasn't a good idea. "I thought that joining the temple was a waste of your potential, but now I see I was wrong."

"Hey, don't worry about it bro. You were just looking out for me," Raimondo reassured him. The two then hugged.

They returned to the group, just as the Pedrosa's were approaching.

"Well, we got the Wu, Karim's arrested and everybody's safe. Looks like our work here is done," Clay pointed out.

"Yes, time we dally dilly back to the temple," Omi said.

"I think you mean 'dilly dally'," Raimondo corrected him.

"That too," Omi responded.

The monks were going to leave now, but first. Raimondo turned to his family, who were just standing there. Denise was the first to approach.

"So, you're going now," Denise said.

"Yes, I am mum. I still have work to do at the temple," Raimondo said. Denise then hugged him, and Raimondo returned the favour. They broke apart as his father approached him.

"Take care of yourself sport," Robert said as he patted Raimondo on the back. "And make sure you show that hyena's who's boss." Raimondo smirked as the two fist bumped then hugged.

The next to approach was his brother Richard, who just bro hugged him.

"Make sure you stop evil from getting their paws on those Wu," Richard encouraged him.

"Count on it," Raimondo replied.

Rebecca was next to approach him.

"I'm still gonna find the scientific method to the Wu," Rebecca declared, which cause Raimondo to playfully roll his eyes.

"Your never gonna let go. Well, good luck with that," Raimondo said as he hugged her.

The twins approached him next, being all giddy.

"Hope you come back again soon," Ralph said first.

"So you can take on a ride on the Golden Tiger Claws," Roy said, which caused Ralph to glare at him.

"No, he'll take me," Ralph argued.

"No, me!" Roy argued.

"No, me!" Ralph argued.

"Okay you two, I'll take you both, if you behave yourselves," Raimondo assured them. They both hugged him.

Raymond and Racheal were the next to approach him.

"Listen bro, we want to thank you and your friends for helping us," Raymond said to him.

"Yeah, we would still be Devolved if it weren't for you and your friends," Racheal pointed out.

"Just doing what we do," Raimondo replied. The two hugged him.

Ryder came up to him next.

"Make sure you get that hyena when you see him, and keep training hard," Ryder said.

"Will do," Raimondo said with a smirk.

Raimondo turned to see Ruby, who was a teary eyed. She was sad to see him leave. Rai kneeled to her level.

"Hey, don't get all teary eyed here," Raimondo encouraged her. "I'll be back. Just have some faith." Ruby then hugged Raimondo around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Raimondo then kissed her on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Denise turned to the rest of the monks.

"It was so lovely meeting all of you," Denise said to them. "You too Dojo."

"The feelings mutual," Dojo replied.

"It was lovely to meet you too," Kimiko said to them. Omi bowed, and Clay tipped his hat.

Chief Bogo approached the monks.

"On behalf of the ZPD, I thank you," Bogo thanked the monks.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you…" Nick was saying, but he was interrupted by Dojo. His body was shaking everywhere and was making a strange noise.

"What's with him?" Nick asked, seeing Dojo act weird.

"I've got a magnitude 8.0 Sheng Gong Wu alert!" Dojo exclaimed.

"What?" Judy asked, not knowing what he meant.

"A new Sheng Gong Wu has just revealed itself! Somewhere in Rio Deer Jeneiro," Dojo explained, and monks knew what to do.

"Then we better get a move on," Clay pointed out.

Dojo grew big again, much to some of the others surprise.

"Wow," the Pedrosa children said when they saw it.

Omi, Kimiko and Clay jumped on Dojo's back, but Rai had one last look at his family.

"Take care ever everyone," Raimondo told everyone as he gave them a hug.

He then got onto Dojo's back, and he flew off, much to everyone's amazement.

They all waved as Dojo flew off, with the monks ready for their next challenge.

* * *

Dojo flew off, but what anyone didn't know was that they were being watched.

"So, Karim was actually targeting Raimondo's friends and family just to make him suffer, what a cowardly thing to do," a voice said.

It was actually a lion standing on a cliff just above the others, watching everything that just happened.

The lion was wearing a gold and green armour. He also had a green mane and lizard like eyes. His name was Chase Young.

But, he wasn't alone. Standing on both sides of him were two tigers. But they weren't normal tigers. They were standing on all four and had no clothes on, like they were Devolved. They were also covered in green scales. On Chase Youngs shoulder was a bird, covered in scales all over, except for its wings.

"The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind was quite impressive this battle," Chase observed as he scratched one of his tigers on the head. "He actually reminds me of myself when I was his age. I still have my eyes set on young Omi, but he's a close second. But as for the bunny and fox down there, I see some potential in them, better keep an eye them."

Chase just watched as Dojo flew away.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the final chapter, and the end of the story.**

 **So Chase Young was watching them the whole time, and he see's potential in Nick and Judy.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. And I hope you'll have a look at my other stories.**

 **Till then, I'm Blue Tagg, signing out.**


End file.
